Love Square
by bubblegum love
Summary: Hermione loves Ron. Ron loves Hermione. Ginny loves Harry. Harry loves Ginny. Harry loves Hermione? And what’s this with Hermione and George? This is the story of four great friends finding a complicated love triangle amongst them that seems to only...
1. Intro & Harry and Ginny

**Hermione loves Ron. Ron loves Hermione. Ginny loves Harry. Harry loves Ginny. Harry loves Hermione? And what's this with Hermione and George? This is the story of four great friends finding a complicated love triangle amongst them that seems to only grow with time. Cheating, jealousy, secrets, and lies are only a few things these friends have to worry about destroying their friendship forever. Rated M for language and some sexual content. Enjoy! **

INTRODUCTION

"It's everywhere, don't you see it?" Mrs. Granger told her husband.

"What's everywhere?" he asked as he turned his head towards his wife, still glancing back at the television.

"Our daughter is in love. She is in love with that boy Harry that she met in school."

"_I wish I didn't have to use my best friend,"_ Hermione thought to herself as she sat at the top of the stairs listening to her parents talk.

"She calls him everyday, over at that boy _Ronald's _house," Mrs. Granger stated happily, but the name Ronald stood out as being nasty to Hermione's ears. Hermione's parents never liked Ron, she never knew why. She had guesses however, maybe it was the fact that his family was poor, maybe it's because in all her stories from the year Ron either passed as having a jealous attitude, or he never stood out as protecting Hermione. It was obvious her parents wanted her to have the best, at least, _hero_ best. Ron never got free things just for walking into a store, he never would receive great thanks, and in the end, it was always Harry who was the hero of the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Ginny and Harry

A month was left of summer vacation; it was almost time for the three-some to head back to school in their seventh year. Hermione knew that would be a time to spend time with her true love, Ron. However, she felt kind of concerned for Harry. He had broken up with Ginny for no apparent reason, and she was worried for him. She didn't ever find out if it was something he really wanted to do or not.

---------------------------------

"Harry, come on!" Ginny exclaimed to Harry in a whisper in his ear. "You told me that you didn't want me getting hurt when you broke things off with me, but nothing bad can happen right now."

He pondered these words for a moment, and then took her hand and whispered in return the words, "Let's go for a walk."

As soon as they made it outside of the house Harry began to talk to her as he led her down the path by her hand. "I'm not sure I still have feelings for you," he said in all honesty.

Ginny fought back the tears as she bravely asked, "Who has your heart now?"

"Hermione, at least I think. But every time I am with you I am never fully sure. I feel she feels the same way about me because she is always writing me asking if it would be okay with your parents if she could visit, you know, like to spend time with me."

Ginny didn't have the heart to tell him, she was coming for his best friend. Ginny knew all about the situation with Hermione and her parents' thoughts about Ron. "Well, what do you feel right now?"

"Like I don't ever wanna leave your side." At these words Ginny sat down on the grass and pulled Harry down with her. "I love you, Hermione may borrow my heart, but you are still its rightful owner."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said in a sweet, loving, caring tone. "I love you too." Then he took his hand from hers and put it on the grass, so that his arm stretched across her. Then she took her hand and placed it on the back of his head and kissed him lightly. She leaned back and he positioned himself over her and kissed her deeply.


	2. The Deal

CHAPTER 2

The Deal

Hermione wrote a letter late that night to Ron, while her parents were asleep because she didn't want them to discover.

_Ron,_

_I'm sorry if this letter arriving woke you up, but Harry has sent back a letter that said that it is okay if I come over tomorrow morning. The only reason I am writing to you though, is because I will be arriving at 11 o'clock, and I would like to be greeted by you, because I think once Harry sees me, we won't get much __us__ time._

_I hope to see you then._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

As Ron read this letter a big smile spread across his face, he just couldn't help but to contain his happiness. At 8 o'clock he was downstairs making breakfast for everyone, of course, everything was burned because he was so happy he cooked everything to fast. That didn't get him down though; he just kept cooking until he felt everything was just right. He then took a glance at the clock and saw that it read 10:45, so he began to set the table before he went outside to wait for Hermione.

Ginny came down the stairs and saw Ron in the kitchen setting the table, and gave him a curious look, "Why are you _finally_ doing something? And why are _you_ up so early? You never get up early, and if you do, it's never to do anything like this."

"Thanks for that, Ginny. For your information Hermione will be here in about ten minutes, and I wanted to make her a nice breakfast."

"Aww, aren't you sweet?!"

"And um, speaking of Hermione coming over, could you keep Harry busy for a while?"

"Well, what's the point of making breakfast if we have to eat it cold?"

"Don't worry about that now, mum could probly zap it warm or something, but will you _please_ do this for me, Ginny??"

"I don't see why, you've never done anything like this for me?" Ginny loved harassing her brother when he asked her for a favor because she could almost always get out doing it for him, not that she didn't _want_ to keep Harry busy.

"I'll pay you back, whatever you want. Just _please!!_"

This seemed really good for her, she could have a long time along with Harry and get a big favor back from her brother, but she just didn't know what to ask for. "Okay, I could do that, but I don't know what to ask for right at this moment. When I figure it out though, you'll do it for me, no matter_ what _I ask?"

"Sure, whatever."

"How long do you need?"

"Oh God, I don't know, just keep him busy 'til I go up to my room to get you two. I'll knock, don't worry."

"Okay, will do." At these words, Ron ran and nearly squeezed the life out of his sister in one **big** bear hug, and then went outside to wait for Hermione.

---------------------------------


	3. La La La Love

CHAPTER 3

la la la love

A sweet sounding voice called to him. A smile spread across his face as he lay there asleep. She said his name again, and he responded, "Hermione."

"_Hermione?_ Harry, wake up!" Ginny said this in a forceful tone as she shook him awake.

Once his eyes were open, his smile disappeared and was replaced with a surprised, yet worried look, "Oh, good-morning, love."

"Are you sure about that one? I mean, after all, you did think that I was Hermione when that smile was on your face."

"Yes, I am sure. It was only a dream after all."

"Well, dreams can reveal a lot about a person's emotions."

"And they also put you in an impossible situation, kind of how I feel right now. Do you want to help me make sure I'm not asleep still?" and he puckered his lips for her to kiss him.

"Sure!" With that, she gave him a nice slap on the face, and turned to walk out of the room. At this point, she didn't care if Harry walked out of the room and saw Ron and Hermione being a little _friendlier_ then what he is accustomed to.

"Wait!" He got out of bed, and ran towards her and grabbed her hand and said, "You know I love _you_, not her, but _you_. Can you forgive me? I do have to say, even though I was surprised by waking up and seeing you, it was a very nice surprise."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do, there is no one else I would have wanted to see more when I first wake up." She was such a sucker for hearing him tell her how much he cared for, even if she wasn't totally sure if it was heartfelt or not. "So...do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," and at these words Harry pulled her away from the door to close it, and put her against it and kissed her once more.

---------------------------------

Out of the blue, while he sat outside waiting for Hermione to arrive a loud pop came out of nowhere. Joy spread across his face as he saw Hermione standing right in front of him.

Poor Ron had no idea what to do, the sight of her made him melt. "he-hey Hermione-" he stammered. He would've continued to ask her how she was doing, if it wasn't for the fact that out of no where his lips all of a sudden became occupied.


	4. A Bit of Spying

CHAPTER 4

A Bit of Spying

Harry stepped back to take a breath and muttered the words, "I'm starving! What do you say to the two of us going downstairs and having some breakfast?"

Her heart pounded, she couldn't let him go downstairs, he might at some point see Hermione, and even though she hated the fact that he felt as though he loved Hermione, she just didn't think he was ready to know yet. "NO!" Ginny yelled.

"What?! Why?" Harry questioned. "I'm starving, I don't see why not."

"Because, I want to be alone with you, you know once we go out there someone will see us and we won't be alone again; and with Hermione coming today..." she regretted those very words because of Harry's instant perk.

It was the look of disappointment on Ginny's face that made his response seem disinterested, "Oh, I had totally forgotten about her coming, I was so concentrated an just being with you."

Once again, she saw this as a nice save, but he has seemed to have too many of those. Then a great idea hit her, even though she was feeling replaced by Hermione, she made a promise, and it was like her to keep her promise. "Listen, forget about it, let's drop the subject, and I'll make you breakfast."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed with excitement. "Let's go downstairs."

"NO! I'll bring it up to you. Like a sweet little breakfast in bed."

"Ehhh...I'd rather not."

"Even if I brought it up to you, and we could still be _alone_ as we eat," she said this as a slight little smile appeared on her face.

He had been in this room for hours and all he wanted was out, but the thought of having more one on one time with Ginny was something he just couldn't quite resist. "I guess that can work for me."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

---------------------------------

"Hermione," Ron said as he pulled away from her for a short while. "I thought we would talk some, we have a lot to catch up on, and we haven't really talked in months."

"Silly boy, we'll have months to talk, but limited time to do this. Now shut up and kiss me! We will have to go in _eventually_."

He liked the sound of this, he had kissed Hermione before, but they were short occasional kisses, and Hermione always advised that they not be rude and kiss in public. _Never_ had he ever heard _her_ mutter the words, 'shut up and kiss me'. It was a more edgy side to her, and he liked it! "I can't argue with that," and with that they went right back to kissing.

---------------------------------

"_Oh God!_ Who would've thunk that our little brother could get some action?" Fred said to George as he passed by the window and noticed them, and then stopped to have a good look at what was going on.

"What? _Ron_? Yeah right..." George replied in a shocked voice. "...You're lying."

"No, I'm so serious, come look."

At these words George walked over to the window and said, "_Whoa!_ They are _really_ going at it. I gotta say, he's done good. He's on top of some gorgeous girl makin' out. I would have never thought Ron."

"I would expect him more than Percy, and we already know from Ginny about his previous girlfriend. I do congratulate him though, she is one hot chica."

"Who is that he's with anyway?"

"No idea," Fred said just as Ginny was walking down the stairs.

"No idea about what?" Ginny chimed in.

"About who this is out there that Ron seems to be getting it on with," George said.

"Oh, her, that's Hermione."

"DAMNNN!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison.

"Hermione sure had a good summer," George commented.

"Will you guys step away from the window and give them some privacy already?" Ginny defended as she loaded the food Ron had made onto her plate.

"Hungry are you?" Fred commented about the large amount of food she was taking.

"Do you have a puppy up there that you are trying to hide from mom?" George questioned.

"Listen, don't mention what you just witnessed to anyone." Ginny commanded of her brothers.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Ginny," George shot.

"I'm serious! Don't speak of this at all!" Ginny said as she started to raise her voice.

"Whoa! Calm down sister, it is _okay_. But seriously, why so much food?" Fred asked.

"You prove to me you can keep this secret, and I will tell you mine. _Deal?_" Ginny asked with a serious expression as she started to head up the stairs.

"Deal," Fred and George said as they exchanged looks which meant they both had the same plan, and it didn't involve keeping their end of the deal.

They got some food, sat down at the table so they could discus their plan. "Here's my thought," George began to repeat his thoughts to Fred. "Obviously she has a puppy up in her room and doesn't want us to know about it, and she knows something about the whole Ron-Hermione thing. Otherwise she wouldn't have known it was Hermione out there, with our _without_ looking, and she didn't look, so that's another sign."

"_Obviously_," Fred replied. "Now here's my plan, she's so stupid to think we would hold up our end of the deal. We get our extendable ears, and listen from our room what is happening in Ginny's room, and then we run in her room and bust her, or scare her at least."

_**To be continued...**_

**This is where the story begins to progress. I liked writing this chapter, and I think the next chapter will be pretty good also. Let me know your thoughts, meaning review, review, review! Haha thanks.**


	5. An Unkempt Promise

CHAPTER 5

An Unkempt Promise

"You got back fast," Harry commented. "It doesn't seem as though you would have had time to make all that."

"I'm a witch, remember?" Ginny replied in a snide tone of voice, as in 'don't bother me with these pesky details'.

"I'm sorry I asked, but thanks for making it for me anyway, love," he said as she handed him the plate of food and sat down next to him. He took a bite, and the first words out of his mouth were the words of complaint, "It's cold, I thought you just made this."

"All you do is complain. I made this for you, the least you can be is grateful..." Ginny at this point was just becoming very irritated with Harry.

"I am grateful, you brought it up to me, but seriously, when did you make this, last night?" At this point he noted a look of seriousness on her face. "I'm sorry, I just love your angry face, I can't help but to pick on you."

However, even these words did not seem to help her feel any less upset with him.

---------------------------------

Both Fred and George rushed silently to their room to retrieve their extendable ears, but on entering they remember _just how_ difficult it is to find anything. "ARGG...this room is a mess!" George exclaimed. "How the _hell_ are we going to find our extendable ears in this mess?"

Just ignoring his brother, Fred pulled out his wand and called for the extendable ears to find _him_. "Got em."

"Right, now let's go bust her!" George said filled with excitement.

"George, you are so improper, we would never bust our sister...just _blackmail_ her," Fred retorted.

At this they dashed up more stairs to where Ginny's room is in the house and hooked the extendable ears up so that they could listen in on whatever she might be muttering to herself as she stuffs her new puppy's face with food _they_ could've eaten. They listened intently for a minute or so, but didn't hear anything. "I don't know, mate, I think we were a little off on our guess work," George pointed out.

"_We?_ I believe it was just _you_." Fred argued.

"I meant the puppy part of our guess work..." George defended.

"Like I said..._you_. Only and idiot would seriously think that."

"I wasn't serious about it, I was only joking," George said as he looked down and to the left, and everyone knows looking to the left is a sure sign that a person is lying.

"Go in there," Fred commanded. "Go into Ginny's room and see what she's up to, I don't think she would've brought all that food up stairs just to go back to sleep."

"Fine," and with this, George went marching directly into Ginny's room. "AHH-_hah?_ She's not here."

Then it hit him, there's only one _real_ explanation for all the food, it's for another person, but it wasn't Ron or Hermione (they were both busy outside in the yard), it wasn't for them of course, and he highly doubted it was for either of their parents. "Of course she's not _that_ hungry...she's brought it for Harry," Fred stated.

"Are they an item now too? Are we the only people in this family who don't got anyone?" George questioned, in what could've sounded like a jealous tone.

"Once again George, that's just you."

"Since when? And why the _hell_ do I never find out _anything_ going on with _anyone?_"

"I don't know George, I'll get back to you on that. Now can we focus here? I don't even know if Harry and Ginny are an item, but that's what we're trying to find out."

"I say we check Ron's room, being that that is where Harry is staying after all..."

"Too right you are, George." The two of them put their extendable ears at Ron's door to listen in on the conversation. However, they quickly discovered there was nothing to hear.

"Enjoying your breakfast? Even though it's _cold_..." Ginny asked in a sarcastic yet still a caring tone.

"Yes dear," at these words muttered by Harry, both Fred and George looked at each other as Fred gave George a soft pat on the shoulder and imitated Harry saying 'yes dear'. "They are still quite nice, and I promise I will always appreciate the work you have done for me, instead of finding something to complain about." This made her happy, she didn't even tell him that she wanted his appreciation all the time, but he figured it out all on his own.

Fred and George continued on making fun of Harry because of him sucking up to her by saying just what she wanted to hear, that they missed her asking him if he wanted some orange juice. This of course meant that she was walking right towards the door _and..._"What the _hell_ are you two doing?!" Ginny yelled as she opened the door, Harry just looked up from his breakfast with a dumbfounded look on his face, and eggs hanging slightly out of his mouth while his fork was not far away from his mouth, being held in his hands. Maybe it was the fact that they were eavesdropping on their conversation for _who knows_ how long or maybe it was that he might be afraid of what two protective brothers would do to him right now. He _was_ after all sitting on the floor eating his breakfast with only his boxers on, and Ginny was just leaving the room. _He_ knew nothing happened..._but would they?_

"Listen, Ginny, it's not what you think!" Fred and George retorted.

"I think you were eavesdropping."

"Like we said, it's not what you think," by this point Fred decided to handle the arguing.

Ginny turned and closed the door where Harry was, and pulled their hands so that they would follow her down the stairs to the kitchen. "Then what the _hell_ were you doing then?"

"_Not_ keeping our end of the deal," George said proudly.

"You were pretty dim witted for trusting us," Fred added.

Of course Harry was listening for when it sounded as though it was safe to leave the room to listen in on what they were saying. After about a minute's time, he snuck quietly out of Ron's room and down the stairs a little way to where he could hear clearer, but yet be able to sneak quickly back into the room if he heard them coming up.

"Well...unlike you two, I actually keep my word, and therefore, because you two didn't, you won't find out _anything _about what you saw; and I trust you won't _say_ anything yet either," Ginny scolded.

"I thought you just learned you lesson about trusting us?" George questioned.

"Well, I know I can't trust you to not be patient, but you two don't know all the details."

"Well, from what I saw the-" At that moment, Ginny gave Fred a big punch in the stomach in attempt to knock the wind out of him, because she knew what he was about to say, and knowing Harry, she also knew he was listening. "What the hell was that for?"

"For saying something, I told you; do not say _a word_ about it until I have talked to you two! For once in your life, mind your own business!" By now she had the glass of orange juice in hand and began stomping up the stairs. This being Harry's cue, he dashed back into the room and resumed his position of eating.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked with a curious look on his face.

"The idiots were listening in on our conversation," Ginny replied.

"Yeah, obviously, I got that much, but I mean, what did you say to them? Or what did they say to you?" Harry asked trying to see if she would tell him what she said shouldn't be talked about.

"They can't mind their own business is all, they were just sneaking around, trying to find someone to listen in on. They knew I was in here somehow, and wanted to find out why, I guess. Maybe because they saw me bring up so much food, who knows, like I said, they're idiots," Ginny lied.

"Oh," Harry said, he knew he wasn't getting whatever it was out of her.

"Let's just drop it, here's your juice." She handed him his juice and sat down next to him. Ho took a sip of his orange juice, got some food on his fork and gave Ginny a little bite to eat. She smiled as she chewed her bite, and did the same for him. Finally, everything felt right, and now she wanted to stop time so that Ron and Hermione would _never_ come in.

**to be continued...**

**review and let me know what you think**

**Note: In case you hadn't noticed, this is kind of in place of the seventh book (basically it is their seventh year at Hogwarts), but I am writing it as though there was no Voldemort. They will go to school in this story, but it will be more of a **_**regular**_** high school experience kind of thing.**


	6. Jealousy

CHAPTER 6

Jealousy

Ron pulled himself away from Hermione, "I don't know how much longer we can do this before someone discovers us."

She sighed a sigh of disappointment, but she knew he was right.

"Besides...I'm hungry."

"You always are, Ronald," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm _especially_ hungry right now," he said thinking of how it was probably about time to go inside and eat that breakfast he made especially for her. Even his smile as he said this didn't make her suspect anything, because she knew Ron and his stomach, and there was nothing unusual about it constantly wanting more food. "Come on," he commanded as he grabbed her hand and helped her up off the grass. He decided to make it obvious he was surprising her with something and placed his hands over her eyes and guided her into the kitchen. "Now, no peaking," he said as he released his hands from her eyes and turned towards the kitchen table. "What the-FRED, GEORGE! Wait here a sec. love, I'll be right back." At this he dashed up the stairs to Fred and George's bed room to scold them for destroying the nice breakfast he had made.

"What mate?" Fred questioned.

"The breakfast I made for Hermione is destroyed, there's food all over the place, and I hardly think there's enough left for one person to eat!"

"_About that..._" George said prolonging his anger, as a way to test his patience.

"It wasn't us," Fred finished George's sentence, and closed the door in Ron's face, just like that.

"Wait! What do you mean it wasn't you?" Ron demanded as he was pounding on the door.

Fred rolled his eyes as he opened the door again to explain to his obtuse brother. "I mean it wasn't us. Sure it _looked _good, and we may have wanted some, but you might want to be talking to your sister about that one, she took a ton of it."

"What the hell was she doing down there? She was supposed to be keeping Harry occupied, I'll have to kill her!"

"So you were in on this whole thing Ginny won't tell us about? George and I saw you and Hermione doing your thing outside, she wouldn't say anything about it, except for us to mind our own business and she would explain it to us later, as long as we promised not to say a word about it. Come to think of it, we didn't say a word about it. I'm sure you know what I mean, right Ron?"

"I'll tell you if you _really_ want to know that badly, but you're gunna have to not say anything to anyone."

"Whatever this whole thing is, it must be good, since it seems no one can tell us," Fred noted.

Then a bit of realization hit George, Ron was in the house so that also meant that-, "So, is Hermione in yet?"

"Yeah, why do you care?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's been a while since we've seen the dear girl-" George said as Fred chimed in and finished his sentence, "and we wouldn't want to be rude and not go and greet her."

"Whatever, I need to go remake breakfast now," Ron said irritated.

As Ron walked down the stairs, Fred and George decided to change out of their _sleepwear_ and head down to see Hermione. They rushed down the stairs acting as though they were only excited for breakfast. "Mmm...smells good mum," Fred said sarcastically as Ron rolled his eyes. By now he had told Hermione he wanted to surprise her with breakfast, but it _didn't quite_ work out that way. Hermione let out a slight giggle at the comment, she loved Ron's reaction to the sarcastic remarks his brothers always made. "Oh, pardon me...it's _Ron_ cooking."

"I think it's sweet," Hermione pointed out as she gave him a swift peck on the cheek. "That's he's _trying_."

"_Oh Hermione_..." George began.

"Didn't even know you were coming today," Fred finished.

"How you've been?" George asked as he approached her, staring at her in a way that made Ron feel uncomfortable.

Hermione smiled, never had she been approached this way by one of Ron's brothers. Before she dreamed of Ron coming at her this way, she has _always_ wanted one of his _older_ brothers to do this. They always had a more mature look to them, more grown up...more _attractive_, and not to mention they never failed to make her laugh. "I'm doing just fine," Hermione said with a giggle. Her tone of voice even sounded flirtatious. "How about yourself?"

"Hey, uh... George," Ron attempted to interrupt him, but didn't know with what to distract him, so George just ignored him.

"You wanna go take a walk with me and Fred? We were just going to kill some time waiting for mommy here to make our breakfast for us," George said as he tossed a glance in Ron's direction.

"George, could I speak to you in the other room please?" Ron's anger was building.

"I would rather not," he said staring viciously into Hermione's eyes, as though he was hypnotizing her.

"George, you can go back to 'catching up' with her in a moment. I have something important I need to talk to you about!" By this point, Ron's anger had built so much that only an idiot would miss the jealousy and anger that just continued to build in his voice.

"Hold on a second, Hermione, I will be _right_ back," George said as he stepped into the other room to talk with Ron.

"What the hell are you doing?! Putting moves on my girlfriend!" Ron let out all his rage as he raised his voice, to the point of defeating the purpose of leaving the room to talk with his brother.

---------------------------------

Hermione snapped out of it. "What the hell happened?" Hermione turned to Fred asking. "Did I just flirt with my boyfriend's brother right in front of him?!"

"It would appear that way to me," Fred remarked. "He did come onto you first though."

"Why? Why all of a sudden would he do something like that?"

"I could think of a few reasons," Fred said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, even though she knew. She asked maybe only as an attempt to feed her ego.

"It means the last year has been good to you, _very_ good to you."

"Shh!" she began to listen in on the conversation in the other room.

---------------------------------

"I can't help it," George defended himself to Ron's remark of 'putting moves on his girlfriend'. "You have a very _sexy_ girlfriend. I am not responsible for anything I may think or do towards her." This put a little smile on Hermione's face, _I'm sexy_, she thought.

"_Oh yes you are!_" Ron scolded. "She's _my_ girlfriend! It's bad enough I have to hide it from my best mate!"

"_Ohhhh_...so _that's_ what that was all about. When do you intend on telling him?"

"That's more up to Hermione, but that's beside the point. Stay away from Hermione!"

"I can't see her being interested in you, if I see an opportunity, I'm going to take it." George was so overcome by his attraction to Hermione, he was feeling as though these words that he only_ meant_ as a joke were actually quite serious.

"You asshole!" This had done it, George sent Ron too far. With all his anger Ron made a fist and connected it straight with George's nose, and with that a loud crack was heard all through the room in which they were in, along with the kitchen. "Back off, or I'll kill you!" and with that, Ron went back into the kitchen to finish the breakfast.

Hermione was speechless. She had seen an angry side to Ron, one that would drive him to want to kill someone, but never was it as severe or as awkward as this. She felt a mixture of fear inside of her along with guilt. She didn't back down when George came onto her, she was just as responsible. However, she had a fear of saying _anything_ to him until he had broken the silence.

As for Fred, he just sat motionless in the chair he was in; he had never seen his brother so enraged before. After a few awkward and silent minutes, Fred got up from his seat to go to his room where his brother would most likely be with blood gushing all over, and as he walked by Hermione he whispered in her ear, "He must _really_ love you..."

Then a few more awkwardly silent minutes passed before the best words came that broke the silence, "Breakfast is ready."

**How did you like it? I think I have officially decided to add another person into this love triangle. Good or bad idea?**

**Review and let me know.**


	7. A Note From the Author: Change Rating?

Before I post another chapter, I want feedback. I started writing the next chapter, and things I wanted to put into it seemed like it needed more of a _mature_ rating. However, if no one wants the story to go that direction, then I will keep it teen level, and this is where you come in...Change of rating, or keep it the way it is?

I have been debating changing it for a while, but I've had it set as a teen rating for so long, and I don't want those who were enjoying the story to lose interest. I hate to do this because I really want to get into the next chapter, but I need your opinion first. Sorry to do this, but no reviews, no next chapter.

I apologize for sticking it right in the middle of the story.

I'm not sure how many reviews I'll wait for before I continue; I'm thinking at least 3 or 5, so get your opinion in before others do it for you.

So do it now! thanks

Sincerely  
- your author


	8. Terrible Circumstances

**More notes from me...I know you love it:**

_**Well**_**, I asked if a change of rating would be cool with everyone, and I got four responses (thank you for those who did) and everyone was all for it. I gave it a day, so hopefully that was enough time for everyone who wanted to say something to have their chance. I apologize if not.**

**And...**

**I may sound like an idiot here, but I never did the whole, "the character's aren't mine, only the story is" sort of thing because I wasn't really sure if it was necessary. I just figured everyone would know that the characters aren't mine. Whatever, I'll start doing it from now on.**

CHAPTER 7

Terrible Circumstances

As Harry and Ginny sat together peacefully enjoying each other's company, and enjoying the few kisses here and there, Harry heard a bit of commotion outside of the room. "I wonder what's going on out there?" once again, Harry's curiosity never failed.

"Most likely it's just another row between Fred, George and mum," Ginny answered. "Does it _really_ matter anyway? I don't want you to leave me yet."

"Well...I just wanna take a peak at what's happening," Harry said as he stood up.

Ginny grabbed his hand as she said, "I'd rather you just stay here," she batted her eyelashes as she gave him a seductive look as well as trying to be as innocent as possible. "What will it take for me to make you stay?"

"You don't seem the least bit innocent when you give me that look, Ginny, you know that?"

"Does this mean you'll stay here with me?"

"We've been here all morning, no offense to you, but I could definitely use some fresh air."

She knew she needed to show him that she was serious in order to make him stay. So in effort she stood up, began walking seductively towards Harry as she unbuttoned her shirt slowly, one button at a time.

He couldn't resist her, "Here, let me help you with that..." He began smothering her neck with kisses, and adjusting her shirt to where it was more to his liking, on the floor.

---------------------------------

As George was in his room searching for either his wand or some of his joke shop product that would stop his bloody nose Fred walked in. Fred was already a little worried for his brother, but of course, he wouldn't admit to that. Instead he expressed his worry with his brother getting blood all over everything. "You better stay on your side of the room with that nose," Fred commanded.

"A little help or sympathy would be nice," George spat in an irritated voice.

"Sorry mate, what do you need help with?" Fred decided to be a little more helpful towards his brother.

"Stopping my nose from bleeding..." he said, still irritated that he would even have to ask.

Instead of helping George find his own wand, Fred just stopped the bleeding with his own wand as he said, "I'm not going to lie, you _did_ deserve that. How could you have been so stupid?"

"I don't know. I never felt that before. I felt a _serious_ attraction to her; I lost all awareness of there being anyone else in the room, not to mention where we were. As far as I was concerned it was just the two of us." Fred couldn't help but to chuckle a little at these words. "What's so funny?!"

"It's just so," Fred began to add some fake waterworks into the mix as he said this. "It's just so deep, touching, like something I wouldn't expect coming from my brother."

"I have a crisis here and all you can do is laugh at me?!"

"What's the crisis, your broken nose? Well...I guess I could see that as being a problem."

"No, that's not my crisis, but how is that a crisis? I can get over having a broken nose for a few days, or hours, all I need is for mum to fix it up."

"Listen, I know you were out of it, hypnotized...or whatever your excuse was for coming onto Hermione, but did you totally miss what Ron said to you?"

"No, he threatened to kill me; I'm pretty sure I heard him loud and clear."

"He said about how he has to hide his relationship with Hermione from his best mate. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you who his best mate is."

"Oh yeah, that. Why though?"

"_That_...I'm not to sure about. All we know is that once Harry is around him and Hermione will go back to their 'just friends' act."

"What are you implying here, Fred?"

"Your crisis, you can't explain to mum how you got your broken nose, she can't know."

"Now I want to know, how this is _my_ problem. Seems more as though it is Ron's to me, and right now I don't give a damn if he gets in a rut with his best mate."

"This is your problem as well, if you care as much for Hermione as you say you do, you know this gets her in a rut as well. Obviously she's involved because they're hiding their relationship from Harry for God knows why, but if you expose this, Hermione will hate your ass forever."

"Since when do you think this hard?" George questioned, normally the only thing Fred ever thought about was how to make a smart remark to someone in any situation or other things that George has had his fair share of thinking about, as well as Ron, Harry, or any other guy he knew.

"I have my off days," Fred smirked.

---------------------------------

It was still silent in the kitchen, not a word had been muttered for the past ten minutes; it was so quiet a pin could be heard dropping on the floor in the next room. Hermione hated this silence, she wanted to fix it, she wanted to apologize, she wanted him to say something first. However, she was filled with great fear of angering him more than he was already. It took a lot of time to build up the courage that she felt right at this moment to say something, "_Ron..._"

"Shut up you sleazy bitch," Ron spat staring as though in a daze at the wall in front of him.

"Ron!" all of a sudden at a loss of words, tears filled her eyes as she picked herself up from the table next to him, and began to run toward Ginny's room, hoping she would be in there to comfort her.

---------------------------------

"Do you hear that?" George asked.

"No, what did you hear?" Fred asked curiously.

"It sounded like someone was crying." George held still in order to listen.

"It must be Hermione, I wouldn't-"

"Shh! Will ya? I'm trying to listen." The noise was getting louder, as though it was going to pass right by their door, and shortly later it did. George walked to the door and opened it only enough to poke his head out, and sure enough he saw Hermione walking by crying. "I'm going to go comfort her; I am after all responsible for this."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't see why not..."

"Well, you were the one who said you can't really control yourself when you're around her."

"_Sooo?_ What's your point?"

"Maybe I should go with you?"

"If you're really concerned about my behavior, fine, but last time it didn't mean a thing, her 'boyfriend' was there and I still made the mistake."

Fred considered this and decided, "I'm coming with you."

---------------------------------

'_Damn It!_' she thought, '_Ginny isn't here_.' She had no one she felt she could turn to about her problem. She just laid down on her bed that Ginny had arranged for her and cried. There were too many thoughts running through her head, the stress of being overwhelmed of hiding her 'relationship' with Ron from her best friend, and now look at her 'relationship', it seemed as though it was destroyed in an instant. Maybe she was that sleazy bitch Ron described her as, there is no other term for flirting with his brother right in front of his face. When she thought about it, she didn't want to recap everything that happened to Ginny, she just wanted a shoulder to cry on and tell her, it wasn't her fault, but that she just got stuck in the middle of an impossible situation. However, the person that kept coming to her mind, wasn't Ginny, Harry, or _Ron_ (the usual people she would turn to), but "George!" She jumped in surprise as the door opened and in he came.

**So as I wrote this, my mind changed as to how to write it, so **_**this**_** chapter per say didn't need the M rating that I just changed it to, but it will be needed soon.**

**p.s. – if you haven't noticed, I love ending chapters with cliff hangers:) **


	9. Emotional

**The characters aren't mine, only the story is.**

CHAPTER 8

Emotional

Ron sat in the kitchen thinking of all the recent events. Only about an hour ago he had been with the girl of his dreams, just the two of them, taking advantage of their 'alone' time. According to him, if only they had just stayed lying out in the grass and never came in, none of this would have ever happened. Now he was eating alone, not even with any of the family that he normally ate. He wasn't sure as to where his parents were, he never thought to check the clock in their home that would tell their location; his brother George had just recently received a bloody nose, and his other brother Fred, was most likely at his aid; and Ginny was still occupying Harry, only because he had asked her to. He had totally forgotten about Ginny, _'She's probably getting bored cooped up in my room,'_ he thought. Even though he felt it was about time to go tell her it was okay for Harry to come out, he wasn't ready for it.

---------------------------------

George entered Ginny's room which was currently occupied by Hermione followed by Fred. So many things raced through Hermione's head. _Why is Fred here? I shouldn't want George here, he's the reason I'm in this mess in the first place. Oh, but how I do want him here right now._ Confused by all her emotions, she decided to make him insist on staying, "Go away! I need to be alone right now!"

"Obviously you need someone here; it's never good for anyone to cry alone," George commented.

Hermione thought these words were sweet and considerate, but it wasn't persistent enough, so she continued on with her wild emotions. "I don't care! I want to be alone, now go!"

Fred gave his brother a slight push on the shoulder as he said quietly, "We should just go, give her some time alone, she obviously doesn't want company right now."

"You go, I'll be right out," George suggested, wondering if his brother would even go for it.

"I said I would stay with you to keep you in check," he said still in a quiet voice, although, not quiet enough for Hermione not to be able to not heat them.

"I'll only be a minute; you can trust me for a minute, can't you?"

"No, but I'll give you a minute anyway," and with that Fred stepped out.

George stepped towards where Hermione was sitting, and sat down beside her. "What did he say to you?" He began to scratch her back, figuring that it might help her feel better.

"What made you think he said anything?" Hermione snapped, whipping tears from her face.

"Well, you weren't crying after what happened between me and Ron, so obviously he said something after. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, he just sat there in silence. I was the one that said something. I shouldn't have bothered him."

"You saying something to him is what made you cry?"

"Well..._no_, not exactly." She really liked this. She had never seen a caring side to George before. "He called me a sleazy bitch."

"Listen, Hermione, you can't believe anything he says to you right now. First off, he's jealous and will take his anger out on anyone, just look at my nose."

"Well, you're not just anyone. You were involved."

"I still bet he would take his anger on anyone." This made Hermione giggle a little, she knew he was right. "However, that's reason two. I came onto you, that part I don't regret," he smiled a little as he pushed her hair out of her face and stared into her eyes. "But my point is it's not your fault."

She closed her eyes as another tear fell down her cheek. This was the perfect moment, she felt as though she loved George, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "It was my fault as well, I never stopped you, and I perfectly well could have."

He knew this was true, but he wouldn't admit it to her, because he knew she needed to be comforted, not made to feel guiltier. "Either way, he had no right to call you a sleazy...well, you know what." He figured she had heard that term enough on her behalf for one day.

George pulled her into a hug and just let her rest her head in his chest as she cried. She looked up into his eyes as she thanked him. "I have never seen this side of you before."

"Not many have, or come to think of it, no one really has. You wouldn't mind keeping it that way would you?" She knew what he meant by this, never would anyone think that he would be a sweet, caring guy, and she could see that he would want to keep his image of a sarcastic prankster.

"I guess I could to that," she said as she smiled, sat up, and moved closer to him.

He ran his fingers through her hair and stared into her eyes. "I care a lot about you, Hermione; I just want you to know that. I love you," and with those words he gently tilted her head back and kissed her.

She pulled away from him and said, "I love you too," and with that she ran her hands through his hair and leaned back on the bed pulling him with her.

---------------------------------

After doing nothing in his room for a minute, Fred decided he would go downstairs and see how Ron was doing. He was sitting staring at the wall, not eating. "You okay, Ron?" Fred asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

Finally Ron blinked and turned to look at Fred. "What do you want?!"

"To see how you're doing, but if you don't want me here I'll just go check on George."

"How is he? I kinda regret what I did. I think I scared Hermione a bit."

"There is nothing new about you letting your anger and jealousy getting the better of you, if any people should know that, it's Hermione. However, she was upset when I last saw her."

"Oh damn, I think that is my doing. I yelled at her when she tried talking to me. I should go apologize."

"Give her space for now, I tried doing that already. She was pretty clear on not wanting anyone just yet. Give her some time, and let it all blow over before you talk to her."

"I guess you're right," he said as he stood up from his seat at the table. "I think I'll go let Harry and Ginny free now."

"As opposed to?"

"I asked Ginny this morning if she would keep Harry busy because, as you already know, Harry doesn't know about me and Hermione, and Hermione has told me that he has some feelings for her. I think it hasn't helped any that she had to always write to _him_ because her parents hate me; I'm not good enough for her or something. She just hasn't been ready to break the news to Harry about how she actually doesn't have feelings for him. No on likes to be used, you know. However, I blew it with Hermione this morning, so I guess there's not to much to hide from Harry anymore."

"Except for what happened, how will Hermione crying be explained or the awkwardness between you and her, or hell, even George and her? Your relationship may have changed, but so have the secrets you have to hide unless you just come clean to him."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart little bro, just I tend to express it more in a joking matter. However, I think this situation isn't a joking situation."

"I guess I'll go get Harry and hope he can hold off and wanting to know everything for a little while," and Ron took off up the stairs toward his bedroom.

---------------------------------

"Oh Harry!" Ginny moaned in pleasure. By now there wasn't much left on either one of them, except for each other. Ginny was lying on the floor with Harry on top of her caressing her curves and kissing her neck. He was in love with her, there was no doubt about it. He had forgotten about anyone other than Ginny, and knew he wanted to keep it that way. The Ginny thought perked up as she asked, "Did you hear that?"

Disappointed he pulled his head away from her neck and asked her, "No, I didn't hear anything, what did you hear?"

"I _thought_ I heard someone knocking on the door. Oh well...please don't stop."

"Oh I love you Ginny!" and with that he leaned back on to her to pick up where he had left off.

---------------------------------

"What the hell is going on in there that they can't hear me knocking?" Ron asked himself irritated. He knocked again. Still no answer, he couldn't hear what was going on in there, so he slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Bloody hell!"

"Ron!" Ginny and Harry both exclaimed in unison.

"Ginny! Get clothes on and get out of here!"

"Ron, calm down," Ginny commanded.

However, Ron took it more as a suggestion. "I will not!" Ron yelled at his sister. "Harry! What the fuck were you thinking?! She's my sister! Doing my sister in _my_ room, especially when three of her brothers are here, you're as good as dead Harry!" If anyone in the Weasley family was curious about how much more anger or frustration Ron could take, they were now discovering for themselves.

Fred heard Ron yelling more and came rushing up to see what all the commotion was about. He took a look at the situation and said to Ron, "Well, I don't think you'll have any trouble breaking the news to Harry anymore now mate."

**I know this chapter was heavy on the drama, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. The next chapter should ease up, but I can't make any promises.**

**Feel free to review.**


	10. Taking a Break

**I've decided to reply to reviews here now for the previous chapter. So here it is:**

**Reply to reviewers:**

First off, I just want to thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, I appreciate it a lot. I like to know your thoughts on my story.

**KansasMac**** said: "****Ron and Hermione have one fight and Hermione responds by jumping into bed with George? ... George seems like kind of a scum bag in this story ... I just feel so bad for Ron, being hurt or betrayed by pretty much everyone he cares about."**

To tell you the truth, Ron is one of my favorite characters in Harry Potter, however, everyone has to have a bad day every now and then. This just seems like it is his bad day. However, be sure to give it time; circumstances have a way of changing.

**GoodbyeYBR said: "Wow. I have to consider this more of a love Pentagon?"**

I think you could take it that way. In all honesty Fred or George weren't supposed to come into the story at all, but every time I write I change my mind about how I want the chapter to flow (I think that's why situations keep getting worse instead of better), and yes, once I brought George into the story I think it _does_ deserve to be called a love pentagon instead of a square.

**The characters aren't mine, only the story. **_**Now read it...**_

CHAPTER 9

Taking a Break

"Tell me what mate?" Harry looked curiously at Ron.

"Now's not the time to be asking _me_ questions," Ron spat. "Just get your clothes on, and get the hell away from my sister!"

"Ron, _she_ came onto me," Harry defended.

Ginny decided here was a good point to throw in her two cents, "And I wouldn't have had to if you didn't force me to!"

"You mean that you did this because _Ron_ forced you too?" Harry said as he turned his head towards Ginny, looking at her filled with curiosity.

"No," Ginny replied. "Don't get me wrong, I definitely wanted to."

"But what?" Harry asked knowing there was another part to this story.

"But nothing!"

"_Well_...if you wanted to, then why are you placing this as being Ron's fault?"

"Yeah, Ginny...if this was at your own free will, how come you are making it my fault?" Ron asked in agreement with Harry.

"Ron! I know you know how this is because of you, or at least that it happened today!" Ginny exclaimed. Just bloody tell him already! He knows something is up, and it's too late to take anything back now! Just tell him so this whole situation can be fixed."

This made Ron kind of separate himself from what was going on around him, and the questions being thrown at him. The words Ginny had just said to him had given him a sudden realization. A lot had happened today, and a lot of mistakes had been made, including on his part. The words kept ringing through his head, '_it's too late to take anything back now_.' All morning all he could think about was taking everything he said or did back. He wished he could take back yelling at Hermione, he wished he could take back hurting his brother (even though he still thought he deserved that), because it was his fault. If he had been honest with Harry in the first place, there would have to be no hidden emotions between himself and Hermione, and if there were no hidden emotions, Harry and Ginny wouldn't be here in this position. As well as Fred and George wouldn't have discovered them outside in the yard that morning, and that might have even changed the course of all events for the day. This also made him think about Ginny's words about how all he could do now was just fix the situation.

"Ron?" Harry questioned as he, as well as Fred and Ginny stared at Ron with worried faces. "You okay mate? You seem kind of out of it."

Ron had come back from his daze and answered Harry, "Yeah, sorry mate. Were you saying something?"

"I was only asking if you could fill me in on, what clearly everyone knows about except for me?"

"Get some clothes on and we'll talk. I think I need to go fix a current problem I have. I'll be there to talk to you about it later."

---------------------------------

It had hardly been a minute ago that George had kissed Hermione when he pulled himself off of her and sat back up on the bed, listening. "Clearly something happened between Harry and Ginny, and from what I can tell by all the yelling, Ron has just discovered them," George said as he gave a slight laugh.

"What are you talking about, George?" Hermione asked.

"I heard Ron yelling at Ginny and Harry. Me and Fred were listening in on the two of them earlier this morning, but they were just using sweet talk to talk about orange juice."

"_What?_"

"Don't worry about it, we just made fun of them from the other side of the door when Ginny walked out and discovered us. I'm just guessing that Ron found them talking about something other than orange juice."

"I still don't understand."

"You will probably find out later, but listen, I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you as well. Would it be alright if I went first?" George nodded in agreement and she began. "I–"

However she got cut off by a sudden knock on the door. The door opened and Ron stuck his head through and peered around as he asked, "Hermione, can I talk to you?" His eyes then fell on George. "You son of a bitch, get the fuck out of here!"

"Listen, it's not what you think, Ron," George said in effort to calm his brother.

"It doesn't matter what I think, I told you to stay away from her, and now I find you here with her all alone! Just get out; I need to talk to her!"

George wasn't going to argue, he just stood up, walked out, and closed the door behind him as Ron walked in and sat down by Hermione. "I'm sorry," were the first words muttered from Ron. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I'm sorry I did. Will you forgive me?"

She thought about this for a second, she really liked that he was being the bigger man here, but she wanted him to fight for his forgiveness. "Ron, it's not that easy. I ran out of the kitchen crying, and you didn't decide _then_ that you were sorry! I came in here wanting someone's shoulder to cry on, and no one was here! Fred and George came in, and even though I told them to go away, George stayed. He knew he was part of this situation and came to comfort me. I know I flirted with him, something I regret, but I still don't think I deserved what I got from you! Now tell me why I should forgive you!" It was evident that she was once again fighting back tears.

"Because, well, we've only hit a bump in the road, and we need to work things out between us."

"Is that what you think this is, _a bump in the road?_ I know I am not guiltless here, but you crossed the line and tore me apart! I think this a little bit more serious then just a bump in the road! When you have a _real_ reason to ask for my forgiveness then just a simple apology for _yelling_ at me, then we can talk things over."

"So what do we do in the meantime, break up?"

"If that's what you want..."

"Fine!" Ron stood up and stormed out of the room, headed down the stairs and told George, "Well...whatever you did, it worked, we're over, and you can have her back now!"

_**To be continued...**_

**It's short, I know. I'm sorry, I just got tired and wanted to update tonight.**

**Reviews are chill.:)**


	11. Hermione's Regrets

**Reply to reviewers:**

Thank you so much for all who reviewed! It's appreciated.

**kerosinkanister**** said: "George doesn't seem at all romantic and caring, just a heartless bastard ... Hermione's really not much better ... Ron deserves better"**

I give you the same response that I gave KansasMac in the last chapter, and I think with reading this next chapter you may see a different side to it all.

**GoodbyeYBR said: "****I liked the chapter, it is certainly a "To be continued..." one though, because you left A LOT of unanswered questions."**

I agree it did. However, I don't think this chapter will answer a lot of those questions for you, but only make you question more things. Sorry, I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**The characters belong to a lovely lady named J.K. Rowling, but this story belongs to me. **

CHAPTER 10

Hermione's Regrets

Harry and Ginny both redressed themselves and headed downstairs to where everyone else was. Of course, Harry's first words the moment he came down were, "Now Ron, can you explain to me _now_ what is going on?"

Being that Ginny already knew what this was all about and she couldn't find Hermione downstairs with all the others, she decided she would go look for her. It wasn't too difficult because the moment she started back up the stairs she heard sniffles coming from her bedroom. She opened the door in a gingerly manner and saw Hermione sitting on the bed holding her knees as she still continued to cry a little. "What happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked in a caring voice. "Me and Harry both heard shouts and all sorts of commotion while we were in Ron's room. Harry wanted to know what was going on, but I did what I said I would do..._I kept him busy_."

Hermione gave a slight laugh, "Thanks for that, even though it seems just about pointless now."

"Why, what happened?" Ginny walked over and sat next to Hermione.

"Ron broke up with me, although, I'm not going to say I didn't deserve it. I acted out in my anger, and..._well_, I made a mistake."

"Do you wanna tell talk to me about it?"

"Yes, but I need this to stay between us until I'm ready to confront others about it." Ginny nodded that she would, and then Hermione continued. "Ron and I were having a good time when I first got here. We actually didn't even get much talking done, but hell, _I _enjoyed it." She smiled and then went on. "I really don't know much of what happened, all I know is that we came in the house and Ron was pissed about Fred and George eating the meal he had prepared for me–"

Hermione was going to continue, however, she had gotten cut off by Ginny saying, "That was actually my fault. Harry was hungry, and wanted to go downstairs and get some food, there wasn't much I could do except get him some and _bring_ it to him. Anyway, continue..."

"Like I was saying, I didn't understand it all, Ron came back downstairs and began to _remake_ breakfast when Fred and George came down, in a bit of a hurry actually...but they didn't seem to need to go anywhere. They said the smelt the food Ron was making. They made their normal smartass remarks that makes everyone laugh, and then next thing I knew George was coming onto me and surprisingly enough, I didn't stop him. I flirted back. Next thing I know I'm in the kitchen all alone with Fred and I hear Ron yelling at George that he'll kill him if he came near me again, and a few moments later, George was running up the stairs with a broken nose. I didn't understand _at all_ what was up with George, why _all of a sudden_ he would come onto me..."

"Well, I know the part of your story that's missing. When I came down to get breakfast, I saw Fred and George at the window looking out making comments about the hot girl Ron was on top of. They didn't recognize you _at all_, to George you might as well have been someone totally different, someone he has never even met before."

"He knew it was me though, he said my name when he asked how I had been doing."

"Well, I told them it was you, but yeah, I don't quite understand why he would do that. Fred and George are all about getting laughs out of people, I've never known them to be so serious _ever_. Something's up, either that, or you have some powerful way of attracting guys," she laughed a little and then left it open for Hermione to talk.

Hermione blushed and looked off to the side for a moment, as though hiding something, and then she continued. "It's gets worse. There was of course an awkward moment, hell, I don't know, might as well have been an awkward hour. All I know is that no one said anything, Fred got so sick of it at one point he decided to just leave. I thought to myself, 'oh perfect, _he_ can leave, but I have to stay.' Ron was really angry and I was just too scared to say anything to him. However, before Fred left the room he walked right by me and whispered to me, 'Ron must _really_ love you.' OH DAMN! Ginny, what did I do?!"

Ginny held her in effort to comfort her so she could continue to tell her story, even if through all the sobs. "It's all right, you don't have to continue, if you don't think you can right now."

"I'll be alright. I need to talk to someone. Anyway, I just waited for Ron to finish making breakfast and even once he had finished, I just kind of sat there playing with my food, instead of eating it. I don't even think Ron even _touched_ his food. However, at one point I decided to suck up my fear of saying anything and say I was sorry for flirting with George. I didn't get hardly any of it out, when he called me a sleazy bitch and told me to shut up. If you hadn't guessed, that's the part where I ran up here crying. Here's the part where it gets worse. I was hopping you would be in here to talk to when I first came up, but you weren't. Guess who came to comfort me though."

She looked at Hermione, she could tell from her expression _exactly_ who it was, "George, right?"

"Yeah, well...sort of. It was both him and Fred. To be honest _I was_ kind of hoping he would come to comfort me, but not so much in the way that he did. I told them both to leave me alone and that I wasn't ready for people to be gathered around me, Fred gave up on me but George didn't."

"Well...he did at least _one_ thing right."

"Yeah, actually, quite a few things, he made a lot of sense when he talked with me. He took responsibility for what happened earlier, and told me even though I did flirt back, that I didn't deserve to be called what Ron called me. He made me feel better about it all. Then it got messy." What Hermione said next, she whispered so quietly Ginny could hardly hear her, "He said he _loved_ me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and Ginny, I said I loved him too."

"Well..._do you?_"

"I don't really know. I thought I did at that moment, but then again, I was _looking_ for someone to love me, and someone that I could love back. Now I only feel as though he _used_ me. I made a _terrible_ mistake."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"No, I don't know, he kept surprising me all day. He _did_ kiss me, but it was _me_ that took the kiss deeper. If it wasn't for him stopping all of a sudden, I don't know how much further I would have let it go. It was strange, I have absolutely no idea why he broke the kiss and sat back up, all I know is he started talking about you and Harry, and _orange juice?_ Does that mean anything to you? He told me I would probably find out later."

"Yeah, well, _once again_, it goes back to me getting food for Harry," she smiled and continued. "They saw me taking such large amounts, _George_ thought I was hiding a puppy, pssh, he _would_ think something like that. _Anyway_, I told them as long as they kept quiet about you and Ron that I would tell them my secret, which was me and Harry. All I know is that I brought the food up to _ungrateful_ Harry and I thought I would offer him some orange juice, and as I walk out, Fred and George are right outside the room, listening in!"

"Which reminds me, when he sat up he said he heard Ron yelling at you and Harry. I don't know, that boy must have astounding hearing. He said Ron must have caught you two talking about something _other _than orange juice." She laughed, as well as Ginny, who blushed a little as well.

"I guess you could put it that way, it was quite an embarrassing situation, but I don't care anymore, all I know is it was _well_ worth it. Harry is _amazing! _Anyway, we've gotten a bit sidetracked here, we're talking about you and Ron, not me and Harry, now finish your story."

"It was shortly after that George said he needed to talk to me, and I said I needed to talk to him, and I asked if I could go first, you know, get it off my chest. Then as soon as I'm ready to dump all my emotions, just like I am on you," she gave Ginny a thankful smile and went on. "Ron came in, told me he needed to talk to me, then saw George, got angry and then got over it. Truth was he wanted to apologize, but I was such a bitch I told him his apology wasn't good enough, that he needed to really convince me that he was sorry, but_ I knew _he was. It was just one of those things where I wanted him to persist through all my bitching, but he didn't. He gave up, not just on apologizing, but _on us_. I know _he_ was the one who broke up with me, but it's my fault, and I just wanna take it all back! I miss _Ron_, I care about _Ron!_"

**I know this chapter was basically a re-cap on everything that has happened so far, but it didn't give it from the outside POV, but from Hermione's and Ginny's. I hope that even though it wasn't a lot of new information that you still enjoyed it.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Harry Hears the Truth

**I am no longer responding to reviews here unless I have a response I would like to share with everyone. I know, I change frequently, at least until I find something I really like. So from now on, if you review, I'm not going to respond **_**unless**_** you ask me in your review or something. I think it will leave more room for writing more. Which leads to my apology, it's been **_**forever**_** it seems since I've written, and I am deeply sorry.:)**

**The characters do not belong to me, only this story does.**

CHAPTER 11

Harry Hears the Truth

Harry and Ginny had finally made their way downstairs when Harry muttered the words, "Now Ron, can you explain to me _now_ what is going on?"

"You better sit down, mate," Ron replied as everyone stared at Harry as though expecting him to lash out in response to these words which normally brought bad news.

He reached to grab Ginny's hand to take her with him to the couch to sit and listen to what Ron had to say, but there was no hand there to grab. He turned and looked only to see Ginny disappearing back up the stairs. He shrugged his shoulders, made his way to the couch and asked once more, but this time a _bit_ more irritated, "Can I just _hear_ the news now?"

"I'll be straight with you, but you have to promise not to overreact until I have explained," Harry nodded his head in agreement and Ron continued. "Hermione used you, she never had feelings for you, it was _me_ she had feelings for." Harry's face screwed up in embarrassment for all the things he said to Ginny, in anger that he was never informed, as well as in confusion. He made an effort to interrupt, but Ron reminded him 'wait 'til I'm finished,' and then continued. "I know what you're thinking, '_why didn't she just tell me?'_ and quite frankly, I don't know. I wanted her to be here to talk to you, but she's not doing too well at the moment...we had a rough patch."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Fred interrupted.

"Hermione's not even here yet..._is she?_" Harry questioned as he looked from Ron to Fred, then to George. "What happened to your face?"

"It's all part of this 'rough patch' Ron was just talking about," George added. "Why don't you continue little brother?"

Ron gave him a nasty look for his sarcasm and continued, "She's here, she's up in Ginny's room crying still I believe..._anyway_...it's a long story."

"Well go on, you know you have to tell me the details, George here has a fucked up face, Hermione is crying, and I am being used...so far the story is great, now tell me the rest," Harry commanded.

"Stop interrupting and I will!" Ron spat, beginning to get a bit irritated with all the interruptions. "While you were asleep last night, Hermione sent me a letter at four in the morning...that's what she has to go through to send _me_ a letter, that's why she's been writing to you. Her parents like you, not me, so we can't communicate except for when we're here or at school. Anyway, she wanted me to meet her outside in the morning before she actually made her entrance here, afraid of _you_ being offended if you saw us 'together'."

"This is where we come in!" George exclaimed as though he was a little kid who just won a cheap little prize. Fed up with everyone being so distracted, he allowed George to take over this part of the story. "Me and Fred come downstairs, right? And we take a peep out the window and we see our brother here on top of some _fine ass_ chick! We exchange our thoughts of who the hell it could be and then Ginny comes down informing us that it was Hermione."

"It was awe inspiring!" exclaimed Fred. He gave his brother a look that said, 'I'm taking over the story from here.' "Ginny takes large helpings from the food Ron prepared special for Hermione, blah, blah, blah, and then heads back upstairs saying if we keep it quiet she would tell us her secret. Idiot George over here thought she was hiding a puppy, I didn't really know, so we were our nosey little selves and we listened in on Ginny's room. Once we figured out there was nothing going on in there, we listening in on _Ron's _room, only to discover that Ginny cared so much about cute little Harry Potter here she wanted to get him some orange juice to go with his breakfast."

"I knew that part..." Harry said looking at Ron as to say: 'you speak now.'

"Well, we came in shortly afterwards, and I saw the breakfast had been eaten up. I thought it must have been Fred and George that did it, so I was going to have my Percy moment and go give them a stern talking to," he laughed a little at his own joke, as everyone gave him a look they _would_ give Percy, and once he realized this he stopped and carried on with his story. "Well, that was when I was informed it was Ginny, and I had Fred and George all curious if Hermione was in the house yet."

"We had to greet her, and be polite...you know," George said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, George! Your 'politeness' is what broke your nose, so shove it!" Ron scolded.

Harry looked at George to see if he would confirm this story, which he did as he rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder. "What happened?" Harry asked George curiously.

"I have no idea, I just asked Hermione how she had been lately, you know, it's been a while since I had seen her...since last summer, I believe when you lot all stepped into our joke shop. Next thing I know, Ron wants to have a talk with me in the other room, at least _I thought_ he wanted to talk, all he wanted to do though was break my nose!"

"Don't listen to the idiot," Ron said. "He was _all over_ her! I tried talking to him in order to make peace about the whole situation, but he threatened me, so I responded with a gentle tap on the nose..._that happened to break it_."

"It's obvious you two are trying to sound the innocent ones in the whole situation here, but I witnessed the whole thing, why don't you let me handle the story from here," Fred cut in. He told them the whole story up to the point of leaving George in the room with Hermione, at which point he turned to him ask asked, "what _did_ happen in there after I left?"

"Nothing, I just knew she needed comforting, I was the only one who forced it on her. I knew Ron wouldn't do it, and you we're willing to push it on her. All I did was rub her back as she cried about the whole situation. She was pretty torn up," George stated.

"Yeah, comforting her, my ass!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, you wouldn't know, you weren't in there, just because we were there alone didn't mean anything happened!" George retorted, keeping the fact that something did _indeed_ happen.

---------------------------------

As Ginny held her friend in a hug as she cried about all her regrets of screwing things up with Ron, she noticed something, something around Hermione's neck. "Where did you get _that_ necklace, Hermione?"

"Why?" Hermione asked as she lifted her tear covered face to look at Ginny.

"I like it, I want one for myself," she lied. She recognized it from somewhere, and she thought she knew wherefrom, but wasn't quite certain. She figured she could confirm it but couldn't leave her friend quite yet to see.

"Oh, well...I got it a long time ago, I don't even quite remember from where," Hermione said nervously, and in a hurry to drop the subject she got up and added, "I think I'm going to go say hello to Harry now."

**I kind of felt this chapter was a bit lame. Once again it was like another recap on the whole story, but I hope it was a little bit enjoyable for you all. The next chapter will be better, I promise! There's no one else to do explaining to anymore, so there's more drama to come...**


	13. Just Friends

**The characters are not mine (insert sad face here).**

CHAPTER 12

Just Friends

Hermione and Ginny went downstairs to see all the boys. Hermione greeted Harry with a warm, loving voice, she gave a wave to Fred who was sprawled out on the couch, and forced smile to Ron which made both of them feel really quite awkward, yet she was beginning to be quite sympathetic, and then she motioned for George to come over to her. Ron gave a disgusted look, but Hermione didn't notice. "I never got to talk to you earlier," she whispered.

"I know, I had something that I really needed to say as well," George replied, also in a whisper. "What do you say to stepping out of the room for a moment and talking?"

She smiled in agreement and she led them outside. It was still quite a beautiful day, but the atmosphere didn't feel quite the same being out there with George. It felt the dreading of once again reflecting on the terrible occurrences of the day, rather than the romantic morning she had shared with Ron. Hermione was about to make a comment to break the ice, but before she could her thoughts were interrupted by George saying, "Listen, I know I let you have the first word earlier, but I really need to say something to you. Would you be okay with me having the first word?" She nodded and he let out in all honesty some really harsh words. "Hermione, I don't love you, and I am deeply sorry for causing so much trouble for you. If I were you, I would hate me, and never want to forgive me, and I don't blame you if you feel that way."

Hermione couldn't quite find the words to say. She even tried thinking back through all the books she had ever read, but none of them dealt with such a complicated situation as her love triangle and all the emotions that came along with it. She stared at George both broken hearted and relieved. She too had wanted to tell him something of the sort, that she couldn't be with him, it wasn't right, it was all a mistake. She then managed to utter a few words, in a bit of a shaky voice, "Can we keep what happened between us a secret?"

"He will have to find out eventually, you know..."

She knew this was true, but she replied with the words, "I will tell him when I think he's ready to hear the news...he's _kind of_ settled down right now, and I don't wanna get him worked up again."

George agreed to these terms and told her some information she wasn't sure that she really wanted to hear from him, "Even if we did have a thing, Hermione, me and Fred run a joke shop, tomorrow we'll have to be at work, and then there will come the time when you have to return to Hogwarts, and we'll still be here. We would be apart so much, we would only get torn apart. I say it's best we just stay friends."

She looked deep into his eyes, as though to find some hint that he was lying. He couldn't be serious. Someone who came onto her such as he had and now was saying he wanted to be more distant. While he would be busy here running his joke shop with his brother and her being at school, there wouldn't be much communication between them. It seemed too difficult in her mind to even maintain a level of friendship. She couldn't find any sign of a lie in his eyes, she just stared at him, and realized something around his neck; she recognized it from where she had bought her own necklace. Filled with anger and heartache she left him standing outside as she took of running, she didn't know how far she would go, she didn't know_ where_ to go, she just knew she needed to get away. She made her way through some bushes and she found and empty, secluded patch of grass that she rest upon as all thoughts sped through her mind. As the anger surged back through her, she ripped her necklace off and threw it as far as she could, as though she felt that destroying her own belongings would fix her problems.

_**To be continued...**_

**It's a shorty, but I hope you enjoyed it. Are you beginning to catch on to the secret yet?? Do you have a guess to what it may be about, maybe?**


	14. Friends Again

**None of the characters in this story belong to me...**

CHAPTER 13

Friends Again

The rest of the summer passed with much less drama, but awkward glances from one to another. Fred and George were at work so often that there became no communication between either of them and Hermione, which also had to do with the fact that she was avoiding George when he was there. One person she couldn't avoid though was Ron. Harry and Ginny were always quite busy, _so busy_, in fact that Ron and Hermione were afraid of going into any of the bedrooms. This left the two of them to spend the rest of their summer in awkward silences and awkward conversations, both avoiding the reality of what happened between them.

Hermione tried to talk to Ginny about various things, but she never seemed in a dull enough state to listen, Hermione saw her as just being _too_ happy. She found herself wandering around in the yard, taking walks by herself for fresh air and a freed mind, but she still couldn't stand not carrying a book with her, just incase her walks became a bit lonely. Other times she would rest on the couch and bury herself in her books, she found it as a good distraction.

Then the day came, it was the first day of school and it was time to put aside the drama filled summer and head for a hopefully less drama filled school year. It was her last year, as well as Harry's and Ron's, Ginny was only going into her sixth year and would have to return the following year as well. Hermione loved school, and everyone with any common sense would be able to establish that. However, Hermione was dreading her return, because her only _real_ friends were the ones she has basically destroyed this summer. Even though back in her first year she never really had friends at the beginning, _Ron_ even established that for her, yet it was Ron and Harry who came to her rescue, and from then on they were the best of friends. As she made her way through the barrier to reach platform nine and three quarters she once again began dreading all her mistakes, as well as having to meet with the prefects on the train, and _really_ be forced to face Ron.

All of them made their way onto the train, and not wanting to sit by herself, Hermione shoved her emotions aside and sat in the same compartment as Ron, Harry, and Ginny. It was a very quiet ride, most of the time. Ron sat in silence looking bored as he stared out of the window and Hermione had her face buried behind a book, while Harry and Ginny continued what they had _all_ summer long. Then relief past over Ron as it was time to meet with all the other prefects. He stood up and gave a little push on Hermione's shoulder, to say that he was headed up there, and that she probably should too.

No one made much effort to disturb Ginny and Harry while Ron and Hermione were gone, simply because they couldn't. Neville stopped in to say hello, but after repeating his greeting ten-or-so times, he gave up on trying to talk with them, as well did others.

When the prefects' meeting was over, Hermione left as quickly as possible to return to her reading. While speeding by occupied and vacant compartments on the train, she felt a tug on her hand and Ron's voice carried into her ear, "Hermione...let's not go back to Harry and Ginny...I'm sure they won't miss us anyway."

Didn't he know that it wasn't getting back to Harry and Ginny that had anything to do with her practically running away from the prefects meeting, but that it was _him_ she wanted to get away from? She couldn't take the awkward silences and pointless conversations, it only made her feel worse about everything she had done. She really didn't want to return even though she was missing an opportunity to read. She really did want to talk to Ron, but not just stupid little bits of 'how are you doing?' but actually _talk_ to him, face the facts and put it in their past.

She turned around to face him, her hand still in his and nodded her head, and he led them into an empty compartment. As they sat she twiddled her thumbs as though to entertain herself while staring at him...waiting for him to say something. Then after a few silent moments he did, "I – I um...I don't _really_ know how to say this, I don't know how to convince you that I actually mean it," Ron began. "I tried this once and you didn't feel my words were true but I meant every one of them, but I won't give up. _I'm sorry._ I'm sorry I can be too jealous, I'm sorry I called you what I did, I'm sorry I waited a month before trying again, I–"

"I forgive you!" Hermione exclaimed as her eyes became heavy with tears, "but it's not you who should be apologizing. I _knew_ you meant it before. I was just being my bitchy self and wouldn't accept it on first terms. I guess it means more to me if you have to fight for it, but I shouldn't have pushed my luck because it obviously turned out I don't have that much."

Ron gave a slight chuckle, "I don't seem to have too good of luck myself. I had the most _beautiful, smartest, caring_ girl in the world. She was all mine, and then I let my jealousy get in the way and I blew it. I hurt her and I deserve everything I got..."

Hermione's brown eyes glistened through her tears as she smiled brightly, exposing her perfect smile which made Ron melt as she argued, "No, you didn't deserve what you got." She was remembering what she feared to tell him, about a kiss shared with someone other than him, out of vengeance or hurt. She still wasn't completely sure of her motivation.

"Yes, I did. I've always let my anger and jealousy get it the way–"

Hermione leaned forward in what Ron thought to be a seductive manner and pressed her finger to his lips as she shook her head gracefully. "Let's put this in the past. I wanna stay on speaking terms with you. I wanna be your friend again."

"Those are the harshest words you can say to a man," Ron said staring into her eyes longingly wanting to hold her in his embrace and release all his passion in a kiss.

"Well...I'm not saying it to a man, _am I?_" Hermione teased as she stood up to retrieve her belongings from her original compartment, because for the very last time she had arrived at Hogwarts.

**Did you like it?? I think I did pretty well with this chapter. I would have to say it's my favorite, but that's just me of course. I'm trying to be more descriptive to make it more appealing. How am I doing?**

**Ready...Set...REVIEW! p**


	15. A Miracle at Hogwarts

**The "p" at the very end of the last chapter was supposed to be an equal sign and a p. In the preview it showed the little face fine, but then once I saved it I saw it got rid of the equal sign and there was just a random little p there. Just thought I would let you know what that was about...**

**A review of the last chapter was left and it brought up a good point.**

**kerosinkanister**** said: "****Are you going to address whatever secret she's got with George? I'm glad Hermione and Ron are speaking again but I still don't really get what's motivating Hermione's actions in this story."**

**My response is yes, in due time. It has to do with the secret, that **_**no one **_**understands the motivation behind Hermione's actions. Once it is time for it to be revealed it will be, for now there are only hints at what it could be.**

**Sadly, none of these fine characters belong to me.**

CHAPTER 14

A Miracle at Hogwarts

It was the start of term feast and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and now Ginny all sat together at the Gryffindor table discussing highlights of their summer, at least, the highlights of their summer _before_ arriving at the Burrow. Ron and Ginny both gave their input of their summer holidays being rather boring, until Harry was allowed to leave the Dursleys and come to stay with them. Hermione, however, mentioned her family taking a trip to France for a couple of weeks. She shared all her excitement about learning all about the witches and wizards who lived there. As for Harry, he explained how he tormented the Dursleys on his last day. He described telling the Dursleys how he was now allowed to do magic outside of school, and they no longer could stop him. "I did though, before I left, tie Dudley up and put a silencing charm on him so he couldn't call for help," Harry said with a smirk. "I also made sure that my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't go looking for him...I told them he was having a little slumber party with a couple members of his gang that night, and wouldn't be back until the next day. You know, 'delivering the message from Dudley.'"

"That's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed through everyone's laughter.

"I think I could've done something better...you know, to everyone. Even though Petunia and Vernon's expressions when something happens to Dudley is priceless! Too bad I wasn't there to see it..."

Harry trailed off, after the best summer holiday of his life, and such a nice first day back, he had forgotten _all _about one of the number one people of screwing it up, Malfoy. "You know, it's funny. For someone as famous as _you_, Potter. Someone who could have a pick at just about _whoever_ they like, you choose one of the red headed freaks. I fell quite ashamed that I even go to _school_ with shit like this..."

Harry stood up cutting off Malfoy's words. "You want to _finish_ that sentence, Malfoy?!"

Ginny tugged on his wrist where his hand was clenched into a fist, waiting for more of Malfoy's smartass remarks. "Harry! Let it go! Everything's been good so far..._please_ don't ruin it!"

Harry looked down to Ginny who was still holding onto him with a pleading look on her face, then back to Malfoy. "You're lucky...if it weren't for her you'd be having your sorry ass kicked right now!"

"Yeah, because it's really because of _her_ that you aren't attempting anything," Malfoy said with an evil smirk before walking away.

"Oh God, I hate him," Harry said staring back at Malfoy as he took his seat again.

"Who doesn't?" Hermione added. She yawned and stretched as she said, "I think I'm going to go get ready for bed." She turned to Ron sitting next to her and gave him a swift peck on the lips. She pulled away and looked at him as her face turned bright red, and she ran away without even looking back at any of the three of them.

Hermione raced into her dormitory, threw herself onto her bed and lay there, thinking. _'Oh shit! How could I just forget that we aren't together?! We've been apart for a month, and now all of a sudden I'm acting as though that never happened?!'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'I need to clear my head,'_ and she thought a nice bath in the prefect's bathroom would do the trick.

---------------------------------

She turned on the bath water and let the bubbles and water fill the tub, which was the size of a fairly sized swimming pool. As the bubbles of all different colors and scents fill the room, Hermione let her hair down and slipped off her uniform and glided slowly into the bath. As the warm water covered her skin, she began to relax. To her, this felt like the best way to get away from everything, let alone just a good way to start off the school year.

As she lay there, feeling as though she could just fall asleep, she was awoken by the sound of movement approaching the other side of the door. She remembered she had forgotten to lock the door. Whoever was coming was going to enter in, and here she was, naked in the bath. Her heart began to pound as panic fell over her. She dove under the water to hide. _'Am I kidding myself? I can't just hide under the water. Whoever is in here will eventually get in the water, and how weird it would be for them to get in and find me hiding.'_ Hermione told herself, so she quietly lifted her head above to water to see who was in the room with her now. A smile spread across her face, instead of alerting who was in the bathroom that she was there she just kept her nose and eyes above the water so she could get a clear view of who had entered.

The person was now beginning to undress, and obviously hadn't yet noticed her clothes lying beside the bath. As he unbuttoned his shirt she giggled silently. She noticed him smiling as he was touching his lips gently as though to remember or to cherish something that had just happened to them. Then as he undid the buckle on his belt and the button on his pants, Hermione began to think to herself, _'I should really let him know I am in here...aw hell, this is too good!'_ By now he was sliding off his boxers and reaching for a towel to wrap around him as he made his way to the bath. As he approached he noticed a pile of clothes lying there. He looked around but didn't see anybody, "Hello?" he called.

Heart racing to the point she thought she would scream because of the horror that filled her mind of what he might think of her, Hermione lifted her head above the water and responded in a somewhat shaky voice, "H-Hello, Ron."

Ron stared down at her beautiful face and his face broke into a large grin as he asked, "Were you spying on me?"

"I-I really was going to say something...h-honest. I just..._well_...I just...couldn't bring myself to say anything."

"That's okay, Mione. I was hoping to run into you anyway. I _expected_ to see you in the common room, but when you weren't there I figured you had gone to bed, so I thought I would take a bath to mull things over."

She knew he was obviously referring to the dinner's events. "Listen...about that, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize," Ron said as he stepped into the water. Her heart began pounding even harder and faster, she didn't even think it was possible. She wanted this more than anything. "If you're going to apologize for anything it should be for not making the kiss a little more something like _this_," And with that he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him so that her chest fit perfectly against his as he kissed her. His hands explored every curve of her body as she moaned in pleasure.

"I love you Ronald Weasley," Hermione whispered as though gasping for breath. "A month was too long for us to be apart."

"Don't worry. It will never happen again," Ron replied. "I love you too, and that is _never_ going to change."

**You like? Feel free to review.**


	16. From Joy to Guilt

**No characters are mine, just this story...**

CHAPTER 15

From Joy to Guilt

Harry and Ginny left for the common room to relax in each others arms before heading off to bed. After a couple of hours passed, Ginny and Harry decided to head up to bed. Both of them were dying to know what exactly was going on between Ron and Hermione. Ginny gave Harry a swift kiss goodnight, and headed up to the girl's dormitories. Once she arrived it didn't take her long to notice that there was no Hermione present. As well as for Harry, he headed up to the boy's dormitories and found the room completely abandoned.

---------------------------------

Water splashed all over the floor of the prefects' bathroom as Ron and Hermione played with each other. Hermione had made sure they were both wearing swim suits, against his will. She explained to Ron that what just happened between the two of them was risqué enough.

Hermione giggled as Ron grabbed her ankles to pull her from sitting on the edge of the bath into the water or as he would pull her into his arms and drag her under the water, and when Ron was looking the other direction she would jump onto his back and wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him playfully.

After what seemed like ten minutes Hermione insisted on going to bed. "Classes start tomorrow, and I do not think we should be so tired we cannot take the notes we need."

"Oh, _alright_," Ron groaned. "We can go to bed I guess. I wouldn't want your, I mean, _my_ notes to be bad..."

Hermione slapped him playfully on the chest, as she said, "Good, I think it's about time you start doing your own work for once."

---------------------------------

After discovering the room Hermione-free, Ginny decided to grab something to do and wait down in the common room for her to return, and it seemed that Harry had the same idea, because after a couple short minutes Harry had stepped foot in the common room. "What are you doing down here?" Harry asked, perplexed. "I thought you went to bed."

"I did..._well_...I was _going_ to, but I decided to stop by Hermione's room, eager to know what the hell was up with her and Ron. I know, of course, but I need to hear from her anyway," Ginny defended as she motioned for him to sit by here on the couch.

"Same here. Yeah, Ron kind of just stuttered and then left dinner," Harry said as he took his seat next.

"_I know!_ And he didn't even finish his food." Ginny joked. That was something to be very uncharacteristic for Ron; He was always hungry and never left _anything_ on his plate.

"How long do you reckon the two of them have been an item now?"

"They aren't yet."

"How can you be so sure? You haven't talk to Hermione about this subject recently, have you? Because every time I talked to Ron he didn't say much, but angry grunts. I took that as they weren't together."

"I just paid attention at dinner."

"What are you say-"

"You even admitted to Ron not even saying anything before leaving dinner."

"Yeah, so?"

"_Oh my God, Harry_...why would he not say anything?"

"Er..." Ginny rolled her eyes. "He-er-he-I don't know, _he was embarrassed_?"

"Along those lines, but it's cute that you tried." Ginny gave Harry a peck on the cheek and continued to explain. "I've known Hermione is still in love with Ron, she cried mad when they broke things off, so it's obvious why she kissed him. She got caught up in the excitement of the first day back, or something, and forgot that she wasn't on good footing with Ron. As for Ron though..."

"Oh he still loves her, I promise."

"Thank you, Harry." He was obviously hopeful for another kiss, so Ginny kissed him once more. "My guess is that he felt a bit awkward, but still happy overall. I doubt he knew how Hermione felt about him, and I think that gave him hope for a "them" again. So he left to go confirm things, from the look of things though, he caught up to her and things between them are back to the way they should be."

---------------------------------

As Ron and Hermione made their way back to the common room, Ron kept asking Hermione if she meant what she said about him doing his own work. "C'mon Hermione, you did this to me and Harry our fifth year, _remember? _Do you have something against us passing the most important years here?"

"Oh, that's hardly an example, Ron. I wound up checking your work all the time anyway," Hermione retorted, in what Ron hardly established as a playful tone.

"You can't be serious..."

Hermione loved to tease him and make him worry, so as he kept asking her repeatedly is she was going to doom him in his seventh year, she just remained silent. It took a few minutes, but just as they were stepping into the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room she finally replied, "Oh you know I will..."

Before she could finish inform him she was only kidding from the start she was cut off by Ginny exclaiming, "Where _have_ you been?!"

"It's scary how you sound like mum sometimes," Ron said.

"Oh shut up, Ron! I wanna talk to Hermione here. We're going to bed! Goodnight boys," and before the boys could make much of a response the two of them had just disappeared up the stairs into the girls dormitories.

The boys stood and stared at the place where the girls last stood, as though shocked about seeing something so beautiful climb those stairs that they could not remove their eyes from it, with the hopes of maybe catching another glimpse of it. It was about a minute before the silence was broken by Ron turning to Harry and said, "Well...me and Hermione are back together."

"_No kidding_," Harry replied sarcastically.

---------------------------------

"Alright, let's hear it!" Ginny said as she flopped onto her bead, in such a way that she was ready for hours of girl talk; she didn't care how long it would take.

Blushing, Hermione said, "I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

"Oh give it up, Hermione. You know you're telling me _everything!_" Hermione told her exactly what happened, about how they found each other in the bath, and how she apologized and what Ron did in response. "You were gone for _hours!_"

"Well...we _played_ a bit..." Hermione said smiling; it was the best time she could ever remember having with Ron, and from the look Ginny was now giving her Hermione added quickly, "that is _not_ what I meant; get your mind out of the gutter! I made sure we were wearing swim suits."

"_Mmhmm_..._sure_..." Ginny teased, smiling.

"We did!"

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"You know perfectly _well_ what! Somewhere along the lines of you kissing George."

A rush of guilt swept through Hermione, "Ugh...it can wait, don't you suppose?" Ginny gave a stern look as to say, 'he deserves to be treated better' and Hermione added, "but we _just_ got back together...can't it wait?"

"Hermione, I can't _make_ you do anything. I just can help you do the _right _thing."

It seemed to Hermione that it was impossible for her to have been so happy only moments before, because she now only felt guilty for letting anything happen. Not even caring about changing out of her uniform, Hermione climbed under the sheets and bid goodnight to Ginny as she let Ginny's words run through her mind, making her dread the morning more and more.

**Well...I hope you liked it, and don't be afraid to tell me if one of my chapters sucks. Obviously they're not all going to be fantastic, but if you tell me, I can use it to work to improve the next chapters. I really appreciate feedback.**


	17. Hermione’s Guilt

**None of the characters are mine.**

CHAPTER 16

Hermione's Guilt

A rush of cold air covered her in an instant, forcing her to sit up and see what the source was. Ginny was standing at the foot of Hermione's bed, looking far from innocent. She had pulled Hermione's covers off her bed and was yelling at her to wake up. "Breakfast is waiting for you...along with a red head fellow," Ginny said winking.

"I'm not hungry!" Hermione exclaimed sleepily.

"Class schedules are handed out this morning at breakfast if you go down," Ginny reminded her, trying whatever she could to get her friend out of bed.

"Class can wait."

Ginny screwed up her face. She couldn't have possibly heard her correctly. Hermione was all about never missing a class no matter _how_ sick she was. She had nearly lost her nerve when she woke up in the hospital wing after being petrified. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just dandy, I just need to sleep!"

"What about break––"

"I'm not going!"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you Hermione?!"

"I've told you I just need sleep, I was up late last night!"

"You were asleep before me."

"Just go, bring me my schedule later."

"Fine," and with that Ginny stormed off out of the dormitory in the most dramatic way possible.

"Would it have killed you to pick my blankets back up?!" Hermione yelled after her, but wasn't sure if Ginny hear her because the door was closed before she could even finish.

---------------------------------

"Hey guys!" Ginny exclaimed sweetly as she took her seat next to Harry at the table.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked looking down the row of tables with a face filled with disappointment before turning back to Ginny and saying, "you said you we're going to get her when you left me and Harry in the common room."

"She said she wasn't hungry," said Ginny looking disgruntled.

"Did you remind her class schedules are handed out at this breakfast?" Harry threw in with a look of curiosity plastered all over his face.

"Of course."

"_Well?_" Ron asked.

"She said 'class can wait,'" Ginny said using her fingers to show that she was quoting Hermione.

"Bloody hell, this is serious. Did I do something to upset her, do you suppose?" Ron asked with a look of worry on his face.

"I don't know, she didn't seem upset last night when she told me what happened."

"What happened exactly, mate?" Harry asked as he turned his head towards Ron. "You didn't say a word about what happened, you just walked around with a goofy smile on your face while you got ready for bed last night."

"There wasn't much to tell," Ron lied as a teacher walked by the three of them handing them all their schedules (Ginny asked the teacher handing out the schedules for Hermione's as well.) "Me and Hermione got back together, that's all."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she added turning back to their conversation, "Yeah, they got back together in the prefects bathroom."

"_Well_..._yeah_...that may have happened," Ron responded looking from Ginny to Harry and back to Ginny again rather nervously.

"Hermione said she spied a bit as Ron prepared himself for his bath," Ginny added with a hint of a disgusted look on her. "But enough of that image..." Harry nodded his head in agreement as Ginny asked Ron, "_did_ you do anything that my have upset her?"

"Well, if I did she didn't seem near upset at the time!" Ron was feeling frustrated with having the blame put on him.

"Yeah, she didn't seem upset at all last night when I talked to her until..._uh oh_," Ginny said as her voice drifted to the point that Harry and Ron missed her last few words of realization. "I'm going to go bring her some toast and her schedule." Ginny got up from the table with a piece of toast and two schedules in hand, took only a few steps and turned back to Ron and said, "_Actually_...how about you take it to her Ron?"

"I can't get up to the girls dormitories, you know that," Ron said, as though finding an excuse not to, no matter how much he wanted to see her.

"I'll work it out, just wait in the common room."

Ginny turned and began to walk away as she heard Ron utter the response "Fine" and then she set off at a faster speed toward the Gryffindor girl's dormitories.

Ron turned back to Harry who sat there smiling, "Ran into her by accident in the bathroom did you?"

"Oh come off it!" He began to blush a little. "I'm going to give this stuff to Hermione," and Ron got up and left Harry who decided to move down the table a ways and began in a conversation with Seamus and Dean.

---------------------------------

Frantically searching the dormitory, lifting every blanket, looking under every bed, behind every dresser, even peering under mattresses Ginny searched the room about four times before coming to her senses that if Hermione managed to even hide herself in such a tight place she would have found her by now. "Where the hell can that girl be?!" Ginny questioned no one.

"Try the library," a voice in her head suggested.

Thinking this plan was ingenious Ginny set off for the library at a run. However, she only made it to the common room when she was stopped by a brotherly voice asking, "Where is she?"

"Oh she'll be right down," Ginny lied. She wasn't going to tell Ron that she didn't go to breakfast and was then somewhere else. She knew Hermione was avoiding Ron, because avoiding Ron was avoiding the guilt of hiding from him one of the summer's "events." Without Ron being able to respond with another question or for her to even say she was leaving, Ginny took off out of the common room to continue her search for Hermione.

Ginny searched the library but couldn't find her anywhere. She searched every restroom, and even made her way back to the Great Hall to see if she went there for breakfast, but had no success. Giving up on her searching Ginny sat back down with Harry, figuring that at one point or another Hermione was going to have to go back to the common room and face Ron.

---------------------------------

Ron sat gazing into the fire thinking about the previous night, and straining to think of anything he may have done wrong. After about ten minutes time the portrait hole opened to allow a beautiful girl with long curly hair swaying in the wind as she was walking at an alarming speed staring at her feet pass through. Ron, realizing this was his cue became aware of the fact that he had felt as though he had swallowed his tongue and lost all ability to speak. His heart was racing as he stood up in a wobbly fashion and headed after the girl.

She was already up a few of the stairs as Ron managed to open his mouth only to omit strange sounds that caused everyone in the common room to stop and stare, including the girl half way up the stairs. Ron gulped and tried talking again, "Hermione!"

Ron would've continued to talk, but didn't find much point talking to her back, because the moment she looked at him she turned to run up the rest of the stairs. Then a bit of realization hit Ron and he ran up the stairs after Hermione. After he made it up two steps and he went to place his foot on the third step a loud crack rang through the common room, and the stairs melted together into a slide. Expecting this to happen, because of his experience with the stairs in his fifth year, Ron took a little leap and landed at the foot of the stairs on his two feet, waiting for Hermione to come sliding down. It was within a few seconds time that Hermione came sliding down and landed perfectly in Ron's ready arms.

"There, now you _have_ to talk to me, there's no way up those stairs now," Ron said staring at her and holding her arms as to make sure she didn't run away, but she never made eye contact.

"What do I need to talk to you about?!" Hermione snapped.

"Well, I only came to deliver a bit of breakfast and a class schedule to you, but I would like to know what's bothering you as well."

"Nothing is bothering me; I'm just a bit drowsy." She was trying very hard to avoid his eyes as his strong grip on her arms made it nearly impossible.

The slide had turned back to stairs as Ron handed her the bit of toast and her schedule, which had all become quite crumpled as it was in the middle of his firm grip on Hermione's arms. Hermione gave the floor a little smile and a "thank-you" before she said, she really needed to get back to her dormitory, but couldn't think of an explanation as to _why_ she needed to.

This time Hermione ran up the stairs as to avoid being chased by Ron and forced to slide back down once again. She went to her room, and sat on her bed, with a bit of parchment that she had just gone to fetch. She made a motion of thinking as she held her quill to her chin as her eyes were becoming heavy with tears. After a bit of thinking, Hermione began to write: _Dear George_...

_**To be continued...**_

**What is up with Hermione, huh?!**


	18. The Kiss

**None of the characters belong to me.**

CHAPTER 17

The Kiss

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first class of the year was potions. Dreading the fact of having to face their most hated teacher, Harry and Ron had to force themselves to move their feet towards his classroom. The two of them took their normal seats in the back of the classroom leaving a spot in-between them for Hermione. However, after the final bell had rung and professor Snape began his spiel on different potions that the class would be making during their year that they should expect to see on their N.E.W.T.s, Ron began to show concern as to Hermione's absence.

"Where is she?" Ron whispered urgently to Harry who was pretending to listen to Snape, only to avoid interrogation for not paying attention. However, his attempts were deflated at the very moment that he chose to show concern for Hermione's absence from class as well.

As Harry began to help Ron figure our just where Hermione could be, he was cut off by a cold voice that he could feel was lingering right behind his head breathing down his neck, "Talking are we, Potter? I would've expected you to have learned how to behave in my class by now. I guess this is just one more way you have proven yourself to be _exactly_ like your father..." Harry gave a scowling glance to Snape as well as ignoring the usual sniggering from Malfoy and his buddies. "...I assume you have a good reason for talking while I am."

"What's it to you?!" Harry asked, his temper rising.

"Well, while you're talking, why don't you tell me about why your curly-haired-know-it-all friend of yours is at."

"Oh, I see you noticed too, we don't know where she is either. _That_ is actually what we were discussing," Harry spat, he was thinking of also adding 'before you so rudely interrupted' but figured it would be best if he held his tongue on that bit.

"Your affairs are of no importance in my classroom, Potter. I suggest from now on you leave all your frilly worries at the door. Thirty points from Gryffindor."

Harry, hardly thinking this was fair asked, "What for?!"

"Ten points for you talking, ten for the Weasley boy talking, and ten for your friend being absent. I thought you would be able to put something so simple together, but then again you have been known to get the lowest grades in my class."

---------------------------------

_Dear George,_

_Ron and I got back together, but _well_ Ginny recons I should tell him the truth. I don't exactly know what to do and I am rather nervous about the whole situation. Ron and I are just back on good footing and I don't want to ruin that. _

_I do however, have a confession to make. I, _well_, don't laugh; I was wearing one of your necklaces that day (though, I didn't think it could have that effect). I had completely forgotten I had it on, and I shouldn't have. It's entirely my fault. I should have taken it off so that none of us would be stuck in this situation._

_Please forgive me..._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione read over her letter as she sat in the owlery ready to send it off, and thought that there was a bit more she could add to hint that she was begging for advice.

_P.S. I expect Ron will be asking questions anyway being that I missed Potions class to send this letter._

"Perfect," said Hermione to an empty owlery. "Now to send it." She folded the letter and tied it a brown owl setting nearest her. "Send this to George Weasley, at the Burrow."

---------------------------------

About a week had passed and neither Ron nor Harry had seen even a hint of Hermione in any classes or at any meals. "Do you think you could talk to her for me, mate?" Ron asked in a voice of obvious apprehension as he was playing with his food on his plate. "Or maybe you could have Ginny talk to her for me."

"I guess I can try, and if I fail too terribly I suppose I could force Ginny to come down on her," Harry responded in hope to give his friend a boost of confidence. Harry quickly discovered that he had done just the opposite.

"_Fail_ _too terribly?!_"

"Well, you know, I've hardly seen her this summer at all and-and I just don't know how to approach the situation. To be honest I'm not quite sure what the situation is..."

"_Harry!_ She's avoiding me."

"What did you do?" Harry said, though he seemed to just be staring off into space as he said this with a smile on his face.

"To hell if I know!"

"Yeah, that's great, huh?"

"Harry! Will you fucking stop thinking about Ginny right now, for like a minute?!"

"Yeah, I know. It's fantastic news."

"Forget it; I'll go ask Ginny for help."

"She's the best, isn't she?"

"_Now_ you listen. Whatever, I'll see you," and Ron left Harry alone at the table who didn't even seem to notice that he had left.

"I'm excited too..."

---------------------------------

"Ginny!" Ron panted as he was well out of breath after running to Ginny, making sure he caught up with her. "Ginny, could you do me a favor?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she gave in without needing to be persuaded and said, "Okay, whatever. What do you need?"

"I need you to talk to Hermione for me. Find out what I did wrong or something. I don't care what you do, just do your girl thing and make her tell you!"

"I can't do—"

"And why the hell not?! You just told me you could!"

"I would if I could, honestly. It's just...well...it's just that I haven't seen her all week."

"What the hell did she do, run away?"

"No, she's still here. The only time I've seen her is when I'm going to bed, but she's always asleep before I get there."

"Give up a night with Harry for God's sake and get there before she goes to sleep, or wake her up or something!"

"Don't you get it Ron? She doesn't want to talk to me!"

Ron was quite shocked by these words. He was so sure that Hermione would talk to Ginny if not anyone else, "But why—"

"Just wait in the common room tonight and I will try to get her down there somehow."

---------------------------------

The rest of the day seemed to pass slower than any other day ever had ever experienced. His stomach seemed to be in knots once dinner had ended and he went to wait in the common room for Hermione.

_What if she breaks up with me?_ Said a voice in his head.

Nonsense, she was the one who said a month was too long to be apart. A second voice said in his head.

_But she has been avoiding me..._

As well as Ginny, and if she's upset with me she wouldn't avoid Ginny as well...

These thoughts ran through his mind for what seemed like hours until the heart stopping moment happened. Hermione was walking down the stairs. She had messy, greasy hair, a pale face, and seemed to have never changed out of her pajamas for what looked to Ron as all week long. It was at this point Ron realized just how beautiful she was.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Ron said with a look of serious concern on his face. He approached her and pushed her greasy hair out of her face as he held her in his arms and kissed her lovingly on the top of her head. "You can tell me anything, Mione, and if I did something to hurt you, I want to know so I never do it again. The last thing I want if for you to be hurt or upset."

"You did nothing wrong, Ron," Hermione whispered in a barely audible voice as silent tears began to fall down her face.

"Then what is it my love?"

"I love you Ron..."

"I love you too, Mione, and nothing will change that." He lifted her chin to look into her eyes and saw that there were tears blurring her beautiful brown eyes. As he held her chin he used his thumb to wipe away the tears on her cheeks as he added, "What is all this about?"

"Well...I've been thinking, and I think that we should break up."

His worst fear had been confirmed. It was though a knife had stabbed his heart, but was quite shocked that such a blow hadn't killed him. "No, Mione, no. Whatever is wrong we can work it out together."

"I don't feel that we can, Ron. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione was slipping from his grip and making her way back toward the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

He held fast of her wrist. "Hermione, you at least owe me an explanation."

She twisted her arm to break free from his grip and walked at a faster pace towards the stairs and said in an agitated voice, "Goodnight, Ron!"

He ran after her, held her by her shoulders to force her to stand there and face him, just as he had done before and nearly yelled, "Why, Hermione?! You can't just say you love me and then expect to break up with me without an explanation!"

"I can't!" Tears were now pouring down her face as she once again avoided Ron's eyes.

"Because why?!"

"You don't understand, I—"

"Why, Hermione?! Because why?!"

"Because..."

"Because why?!"

"Because I kissed George!"

**Big cliff hanger, sorry (actually, I'm not, I kind of felt like torturing you :) ), but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be wrapping the story up soon, and it will most likely just end at a really random point in their school year, but it's the best I can do, being that basically **_**all**_** the drama took place in one day during their summer holiday.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	19. The Necklace

**For once I own something in this story! I own the necklace! However, I don't own the characters.**

CHAPTER 18

The Necklace

Ron's grip on her had loosened from shock, and he nearly stumbled as he made his way back to the couch. He opened his mouth as though to say something but no noise was made. He closed his mouth, hesitated a moment and opened it again, yet still, he could not find the words to say.

Hermione had turned to leave, she decided now would be a good opportunity to make her break, and began to walk silently up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" A voice called from the couch on which Ron was lying. Hermione ignored his calls, she wasn't ready to face his questioning and be forced into giving him all her embarrassing answers. "I _said_...where are you going?!" His voice was becoming more stern, and yet Hermione still ignored him as she hurried her steps towards the stairs once again.

Hermione managed to get away, for the night at least, and she knew that was all she had escaped. Soon she would have to face him and all his questions, he was right, he _did_ deserve an explanation.

It was then that a bit of hope fluttered through her veins, outside on the windowsill sat a brown owl holding a letter. '_Fantastic! He finally decided to write_._'_ Hermione thought sarcastically to herself even though she was excited for a response finally; she had already told Ron the truth and _now_ she was receiving the advice on how to break the news to him.

She made her way to the window and pushed it open slowly, trying not to disturb those who were around her sleeping. She fetched the letter and pet the owl which hooted and flew away towards the owlery. She quickly opened the letter and began to read its contents:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry it took me so long to respond, me and Fred have been quite busy with work. I must say though that no matter how hard it may be to hear it, I think it is good that you are back together with Ron, and I feel I must apologize for getting in-between you two._

_I do, however, wish that I would have known you had one of our necklaces because I'm sure you well know all the side affects that Fred and I could never quite work out. I remember when testing the necklaces it turned out that the circle of close friends had all "fallen in love" with each other and then because they all wound up cheating on each other it just about broke up their friendship forever. _

_I say that I wish you would have told be because I was wearing one as well._

(Hermione knew what this meant. The necklaces had a charm that caused those around them to think they have fallen in love. However, once the owner of the necklace had the one that their heart desired the necklace wouldn't work on anyone else and it would become more of a decoration for the neck. It was just a plain simple necklace that allowed the option of changing its color at will as well. The necklace also came in different styles; therefore boys could use them too (as George had mentioned in his letter, he was also wearing one). This was the side affect that George was referring to, when two people wearing the necklaces come around each other it rids the wearers of self control for stretches at a time, even if _both_ are in a relationship.)

_I wore it as a way of advertising but I grew to like wearing it._

(Hermione understood this, she had bought herself one last year and even once she had achieved the man of her dreams she loved it too much to take it off.)

_I think you should tell Ron the truth; it should be an easier task being that we were both kind of innocent victims...haha. _(Hermione giggled and continued reading.) _Though, I am curious, why did you ever buy one of those? I thought you always hated mine and George's joke shop products...well...at least when we were at school._

_I hope everything works out for you._

_Love,_

_George_

Hermione let out a little laugh, she had found it quite amusing reading a letter that sounded quite sophisticated coming from George. The letter began to fill her with relief, but only to a certain extent. She felt a little more prepared to talk with Ron about it, but at the same time felt nervous having to answer the same question that George had asked her: 'why did you ever buy one of those?' She found this subject a little embarrassing and would rather not have to explain, but knew that it to be impossible to do just that.

Though to her, it couldn't hurt avoiding it for one more day. "I'll talk to him in the morning," Hermione whispered to herself and turned over on her side to stare out of the window as she drifted into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------

Morning rolled around, a bit sooner than she would have hoped. Yawning, Hermione sat up in her bed thinking that she could she do with a shower but was startled to see Ginny standing over her clutching a letter with George's handwriting on it.

"I knew it!" Ginny said giving the letter a shake. "I _knew_ it had to do with that necklace I saw you wearing it that day I asked you about it!"

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded. "You can't just read my mail!"

"As if I'm not the one helping you get your man back!"

"Humph...what _have_ you done to help me 'get my man back' exactly?"

"I have forced you to talk to Ron, for example...last night! How did that go by the way? Did you tell him?"

"Ginny! I broke up with him...sure sounds like getting my man back to me!" Hermione said in a sarcastic tone; she was becoming very agitated. "The only situations I've seen you put me in so far are situations that bring about _more_ shit in my life!"

"Hermione, I know it's tough and all, but you needed to be fair with him, you needed to tell him, you ne—"

"Shut up, Ginny! I told him! _Now_ I've lost him..._AGAIN!_"

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, Ginny. Or were you not listening?!"

"I mean to say that _you_ told him, correct?" Hermione nodded her head as Ginny continued. "Yet, _you_ are the one who broke up with him. He didn't break up with you because of what happened. _You_ did it. It's _your_ fault."

"Great pep talk, Ginny," Hermione was becoming nastier with her sarcasm.

"I'm sorry; I was only trying to hel—"

"You know what?!" Hermione paused to think about what she was about to say. "Never mind...forget about it." She was about to say that she was going to talk to Ron again this morning, but since her pep talk, she felt worse about it, but figured it would be best to just drop the argument. "I'm gunna go take a shower."

Ginny smiled. She knew Hermione was just venting her anger, when she knew just as well that it had to happen sooner or later. '_At least she is feeling better to the extent that she is ready to shower, _finally,' Ginny thought as she let out a near silent giggle. Once Hermione was walking out of the door towards the prefects' bathroom, Ginny decided to wish her: "Good luck with Ron today, Hermione."

---------------------------------

"Hermione!" She turned around from sitting on the couch in the common room staring into the depths of the fire to see a red head boy panting as though he had just run a few miles. "Hermione, we need to talk." She nodded her head in agreement and motioned for him to come and join her on the couch. He sat down next to her, leaving plenty of distance between the two of them. "I just...I just-why did you kiss him?"

Hermione's eyes seem to fill with sympathy and regret as she said, "I...well, to be honest, it was beyond my control. I had been wearing one of those love charm necklaces that day, you know...a Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"Are you _serious?!_ You bought one of those things?!"

"I bought it while we were still in our sixth year, I kind of felt that I...well, that I wanted one." Hermione was actually about to let slip the word that she _needed_ one, but decided against it, she didn't want him to ask why she would _need_ it.

"Why would you want one of those things though?"

"I liked it, I only would need one necklace to go with everything I wear. It was great." Hermione lied.

"Since when do you care about having a necklace match your outfit? I want to know why you were snogging George...when_ did_ this happen, anyway?"

"It was that one day during the summer when..."she hesitated a moment, she couldn't bring herself to bring up what had upset her so much that day. "...when you hur—well, more when I was just a bit upset."

"So you went to him for comfort?!"

"No! Ron, it's not like that! I'll admit as much as that at that point I didn't really want you to comfort me, even though now that I think back on it, I wish is _was_ you that was there to comfort me."

"Well, it was George that came to comfort you, didn't he?!"

"Yes, and I told him to leave!" Ron's face seemed to switch almost automatically from anger to confusion. "Only, I said it in the same way that I said I wanted you to leave that day when you came to apologize! I wanted you both to insist on staying! _He_ did...you didn't and that's _not_ my fault!"

"So because I didn't _force_ my apology on you, you made out with my brother!"

"_OH!_ Like you are _any_ better! Bringing that slut into an empty classroom for a private make out session!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You and Lavender's little hook up!"

"That was a year ago!" Realizing the look on Hermione's face Ron quickly added, "We only kissed, Hermione!"

"Yeah, _I'm so sure!_"

"Why does it matter anyway? It's not like we were dating then!"

Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears. "Why do you think I bought that necklace in the first place?!" Ron fell instantly silent, had he really been the cause of all this? Then after a moments silence a grin started to spread across his face. "What is so funny?!"

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione defended as she attempted to hide the fact that she was now blushing.

"_You were_..._admit it!_"

"Fine...so I may have been a _bit_ jealous." Hermione was smiling now though her eyes still glistened with tears.

"I knew it!

"I am curious though, why did you ever hook up with Lavender? I hardly ever even knew the two of you to talk to each other."

"We were partying...it's just kind of happened."

"Are you sure that is all?" Hermione asked her eyebrows raised. Ron blushed.

"Well...err...yeah," Ron lied. He was moving closer to Hermione as she sat on the couch.

"I think there was more to it than that," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Ron grabbed her hands.

"Oh you do, do you?" Ron smiled as did Hermione.

"Yes, I know now, you're plan to make me jealous worked."

"Why would I ever want to make you jealous?" Ron asked sarcastically. He was moving quite close to her. "But yes, you're right." His voice seemed to drop in disappointment yet he smiled even bigger as his head leaned in closer to hers.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Hermione's head tilted and moved closer to Ron's until their lips met.

Hermione pulled away and asked, "So...do you forgive me, Ron?"

"What do you think?" Ron said as he held her in his embrace and once again pressed his lips against hers.

Harry and Ginny walked into the common room and were walking towards the couch but realized that it was currently being occupied. Hermione looked up from Ron to Ginny and said, "Thank you, Ginny, for everything." Ginny nodded her head as to say 'you're welcome' as she pulled Harry's hand and led him out of the room so that the two of them could be alone.

"I love you," Hermione whispered turning her attention back to Ron as her lips lingered only an inch away from his.

"I love you too." And with that Ron leaned his head in more to fill in the gap between their lips. All space between them was erased as the two of them held each other in their arms and let their lips hold them together. "And I never will stop."

_**Fin**_

**I hope you enjoyed my very first fanfiction.  
What did you think?**


End file.
